


Lionel and Cherry and The Quest for Camelot

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Quest for Camelot (1998)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: After Cherry and Lionel's honeymoon in Hotel Transylvania, they come home to Greendale and are sent into a brand new adventure. They go on a quest for Camelot where they meet Kayley and Garrett after Kayley wishes to become a brave adventurer like her father and Garrett helps guide her and their friends into a brand new adventure against the evil Lord Ruber.





	1. Chapter 1

It was night time at Hotel Transylvania, and Lionel and Cherry were getting ready for bed. They would be returning to Greendale in the morning, and they wanted to be plenty well-rested when they greeted their friends.

"Tell you what, hon; how about I take over dream-watch duty tonight?" asked Lionel. "That way, I learn more about the job while I'm on it, and _you_ can get the shut-eye you deserve!"

"You sure?" Cherry asked him.

"Trust me, I won't let ya down!" Lionel promised, crossing his heart.

"All right..." Cherry said sleepily. "If you see Luna, tell her hi for me."

"Rodger-Wilcox!" Lionel replied before falling asleep.

Cherry nodded and soon turned over on her side to get some sleep.

* * *

Soon after, Lionel popped into the Dream World. "Alright..." he remarked, cracking his knuckles. "Let's get to work."

Princess Luna walked by and gave a wave to Lionel once she saw him.

"Evening, Princess Luna!" Lionel waved. "Now that I'm married, I'm gonna help Cherry out by taking her dream duties for some nights!"

"So I see," Princess Luna replied. "I suppose she's taking the night off tonight then?"

"Yeah," said Lionel. "She definitely deserves it. Welp, I'm off!"

"All right, just be careful," Princess Luna told him. "I'm sure you won't have any trouble though. And also, congratulations on your and Cherry's marriage."

"Thanks!" Lionel replied as he set off into a hallway full of doors, eventually stopping at one marked "AL-GHUL, TALIA". "You know what they say, about all work and no play... So it's time I did some playing!" he smirked as he went inside.

Princess Luna soon went on her own way after leaving Lionel to dream duties while Cherry would be fast asleep tonight. Inside the room, it was all dark at first until Talia was shown to be dreaming about deep and dark desires.

"Let's see what demented thoughts lurk within this manic mind of hers..." Lionel remarked, taking out a flashlight.

"Oh, Bruce... If only you could've stayed with me... I would've made you happy, especially that little Baby Bat of yours..." Talia said to herself as she was dreaming about being with Bruce Wayne as her lover, which would obviously never happen. She then heard a voice.

It was Lionel, who was sitting in an armchair, near a fireplace while drinking from a cup. "Good evening. Care to take a seat?" he asked, imitating Maurice LaMarche as Orson Welles.

"Oh, it's you..." Talia said, a bit disgusted and agitated with him. "What do you want now?"

"Oh, merely to have a little talk," Lionel smiled as he drank his cocoa. "By the way, Cherry and I are married now, and I've never been happier."

"That's nice," Talia said to him before sitting herself down, though had a very disinterested look on her face. "You both deserve happiness, didn't think it would be with you though."

"Yes, well, it's better than being stuck with a manipulating, conniving snake in the grass like you." replied Lionel. "You remember when I said I'd make you experience the humiliating, degrading treatment Cherry went through?"

"Yes, obviously." Talia crossed her arms firmly.

"I just realized I forgot to activate it. Jeez, I'm such a scatterbrain..." Lionel chuckled to himself as he snapped his fingers, teleporting Talia into an empty room, where _she_ was scantily clad in a humiliating outfit.

"You know, when you least expect it in the real world, I'll be back to get you for this." Talia told him a bit firmly.

"Oh, I don't think so," Lionel replied calmly, as a second copy of himself stepped in, holding a whip. "Because if you even come near Cherry again, Bruce and Selina will be notified of _everything_ you did to her. And what _they'll_ do to you is gonna make what I do to ya seem like a water balloon in the back."

Talia narrowed her eyes at him, even if she was being rightfully punished, even if it was a long while ago she did certain actions to Cherry just to mess with her and get information out to her.

"One day, you're gonna get what you _truly_ deserve," said Lionel as he walked out. "And you'll have nobody to blame but yourself."

"Good evening, Bat-Mite." Talia replied firmly.

Lionel laughed to himself as he left the room, cheerfully swinging a cane with a spring in his step. Talia sighed sharply, rolling her eyes, as she went to endure her night time activity which was dreaming.

* * *

Lionel closed the door and headed off through the Dream Hallway. "Should be an eventful night, yes sir..." he said to himself. The night seemed to go by rather quickly, and gave way to the next morning.

Cherry hugged her pillow as she was still fast asleep, being able to get a full night's rest, thanks to Lionel's help. And Lionel woke with a yawn. Patting Cherry on the head gently, he went to take a shower.

* * *

Cherry eventually woke up and looked around, stretching and yawning until she soon heard some water going off. "Ah... Must be showering..." she then guessed.

"You guessed right!" Lionel called back. "How'd ya sleep?"

"Pretty good," Cherry said to him as she worked her way out of bed. "I don't think I've had a sleep that great since I was a little kid."

"You're welcome!" Lionel replied as he turned the water off. "We'll get breakfast, then pack up and head for home!"

"That sounds great," Cherry said. "This vacation was nice, but I think I'm ready to go and say hi to everyone back home. Though this was nice, especially with Mavis."

"Yeah," Lionel agreed. "Mavis was a nice girl, and I hope she and Johnny are happy together."

"From what I saw, it sure looks like it," Cherry smirked a bit. "They seem adorable too."

"Definitely!" Lionel replied, poofing himself into some new clothes.

Cherry soon went to the bathroom next once it was free for her to use. "Maybe we'll see them again sometime," she then said. "But for now, goodbye Hotel Transylvania."

"Yep," added Lionel. "It's been fun, but see you again someday!"

Cherry soon got herself ready in the bathroom, and soon came back out, holding her stomach as she suddenly felt very hungry.

"Alright, it's chow time!" Lionel exclaimed, snapping his fingers and packing their bags. "Let's get down there!"

Cherry and Lionel soon came down to breakfast since today was their last day in the hotel.

"It vas so nice to have your company." Count Dracula told them.

"Well, thanks for having us then." Cherry replied with a small smile.

"Yeah!" Lionel agreed.

"Please, come back anytime, you vere great guests." Dracula said to them.

"Oh, you can count on that." Cherry promised.

"Better believe it!" Lionel replied. "And now... TO EAT!"

The couple soon collected their breakfast and sat down to eat together before they would go back home. Needless to say, they both ate five times their body weight in breakfast food and orange juice.

"Man, these eggs are better than mine." Cherry said as she finished the helping of eggs she just ate.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Lionel replied, patting his stomach.

"This was a lot of fun, everybody, we won't forget the time we spent together, but all things must come to an end," Cherry announced to the new friends that they made during this vacation/adventure. "We'll keep in touch though. I assure you."

"Oh, yeah! And we'll be back again someday soon, too!" Lionel added, with a burp. "Scuse me!"

"Come back very soon then!" Dracula smiled to them. "I'm glad it could be fun for you guys... Even if ve ran into some trouble at first vith Mavis's new friend..."

"Yeah, talk about your first impressions!" Lionel remarked. "See you all soon!"

The other monsters all cheered and toasted to Cherry and Lionel as this was goodbye.

"Get home safely." Wanda smiled.

"Thanks, Wanda," Cherry said to the female werewolf. "You and Wayne have fun too. Just hanging around a werewolf makes me think of some old times with Cath."

"Ohhh!" Lionel realized, snapping his fingers. "Got it."

"See you around, maybe Mavis and Johnny will have a litter of their own." Wanda smirked.

"Don't joke," Cherry smirked back. "Grandpa Dracula."

Lionel chuckled at that as they went to get their bags.

"Goodbye." Wanda said.

Cherry and Wanda soon shared a friendly goodbye hug together and they soon parted so that Cherry could get back home with Lionel.

"Alright... Let's get moving!" Lionel exclaimed as he snapped his fingers once more.

Cherry and Lionel soon left Hotel Transylvania and soon came back home to Greendale.

* * *

Not much had changed, except of course with everyone else being older and making their own plans for their futures, such as Rex and Cathleen planning on getting married themselves soon and thinking about having children someday and Drell and Hilda raising their toddler son Ambrose who had uncontrollable magic since he his father was a powerful warlock and had a lot of his own magic at an early age.

"Same old town, same old people..." Lionel remarked. "Cripes, I love this town!"

"Yep..." Cherry said. "Not as many adventures as when I was younger though, in a way."

"Should we go say hi to your parents?" asked Lionel.

"Might as well," Cherry said. "Careful of Mom, he's a hugger."

"Gotcha." Lionel nodded as they went to Cherry's house.

"Hello, Cherry and Lionel." Drell said, coming to the Spellman house window, waving to them.

Cherry forced a grin to him. "Erm... Hello, Drell... Good to see you..."

"Have a nice vacation?" Drell asked.

"Yes, we're about to go say hi to Mom and Dad." Cherry told him, still grinning against her will to be polite.

"Yeah," Lionel added. "Thanks for the letter, by the way!"

"Ah, no problem," Drell said to them. "Okay, you go say hi to your parents. I got my hands full with Ambrose... Who knew he'd have magic this early in age?"

"Well, you're the most powerful man in the universe," Cherry reminded. "He probably got it from you. When did you find out about your magic?"

"Hmm... Touché..." Drell said before going back inside. "See ya!"

Cherry breathed in relief that that conversation was both over and pretty short.

"There's your place, right up there!" Lionel pointed at a nearby house up the street.

"Gosh, I never thought I'd feel so happy to see my house again... We weren't even gone that long..." Cherry said as she saw her home.

"Yeah, same here," Lionel agreed. "But hey, be it ever so humble!"

Cherry nodded as she soon came up to the door with Lionel, looking quite happy to come back home. Lionel extended his hand and knocked on the door. There was light chatter heard behind the door.

"Probably arguing who has to answer the door." Cherry smirked playfully, knowing how her parents could get sometimes.

"Could take a while." Lionel replied as he started tossing a pebble up and down.

Cherry waited with him, until finally...

"Cher Bear!" Bud beamed, opening the door.

"Heya, Daddy." Cherry smiled softly.

"Hi, Cherry's dad!" Lionel waved.

"Hello, Lionel," Bud said. "Come in. Come in. Dinner's almost ready."

"I can smell it from here." Cherry replied before getting pulled into a hug from her mother.

"Ah, Cherry... We've missed you so much." Michelle beamed.

"Well, we missed you guys too!" Lionel replied. "Figured after we finished the honeymoon, we'd come home!"

"That's so sweet!" Michelle smiled to them. "Oh, Lionel, you like chicken, right?" she then asked.

"I sure do!" Lionel replied, nodding.

"Okay, good," Michelle smiled. "I made Cherry's favorite: chicken and rice in the oven."

Cherry beamed from that.

"All right!" Lionel did a fist-pump. "This is gonna be GREAT!"

"Did you have a nice vacation?" Bud asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool," Cherry replied. "How could I not enjoy it?"

"It was so much fun!" Lionel agreed.

"That's sweet," Michelle smiled. "I remember on MY honeymoon, your father and I went to a cruise together to the Jamaican beaches."

"Cruise, huh?" Lionel asked. "Never been on one of those before..."

"Maybe you can go sometime if Cherry doesn't get seasick." Michelle said.

"Aw, Mom, I outgrew that." Cherry reminded her mother.

"Well, that should make things a lot less mucky!" Lionel replied.

"Hey, I was fine when we went on that Spring Break trip with CHS and Mo and Applejack were the ones who got sick." Cherry reminded him.

"True," Lionel replied. "But Mo's case was because she was pregnant."

"...Yeah..." Cherry admitted. "Kinda weird how someone else got sick while I was just fine."

"I guess the odds were in your favor that time!" Lionel grinned.

"Yeah!" Cherry laughed.

They soon watched a bit of TV together until dinner was soon ready, so they joined Cherry's parents at the table and began to eat together.

"Whoa!" Lionel beamed as he ate. "This is _so_ amazing, Cherry's Mom!"

"Oh, thank you, Lionel," Michelle smiled to him. "I do my best. Also I had to save it out of the oven, I had a phone call and I nearly burnt it."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Bud teased his wife.

"Also, do I keep calling you Cherry's mom and dad, or are we on a first name basis?" asked Lionel.

"Call us what you whatever you like." Michelle smiled to him.

"Ohhhhh. Okay... Michelle." Lionel replied.

Michelle smiled to him while helping her husband get his plate together.

"Any more adventures you wanna tell us about?" Bud asked Cherry.

"Well, just from our honeymoon, of course," Cherry said. "It's been quiet from anywhere else, but maybe we'll meet up with Atticus and Mo later on and see how they're doing."

"Yeah. Knowing those two, they'll be pretty happy to see us again!" Lionel added.

"They must be so excited," Michelle smiled. "They're gonna be parents very soon. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl, Cherry?"

"I know as much as you guys do," Cherry shrugged. "My vote's gonna be a boy though."

"I say it could go either way," Lionel added. "Maybe it'll be twins."

"Mo having twins," Cherry chuckled. "Ah, I don't know what I would do if _I_ had twins."

"Neither would I." Bud agreed.

"It would be interesting, that's for sure," Lionel replied. "Wonder if we'll have kids, let alone twins..."

Eventually, they all finished dinner, and Cherry and Lionel decided to go and visit Atticus and Mo as they sat on the porch at Mo's home.

* * *

Lady sat up and barked a bit as she heard someone coming.

"Relax, Lady, you know it's only Cherry." Mo told the cocker spaniel.

"Let's just see, shall we?" asked Atticus as they approached the door.

Mo soon held her stomach as she had a bit of a bump now. They soon opened the door, seeing Cherry and Lionel, beaming and hugging them.

"Smile, smile, smile." Cherry teased Atticus.

"Hi, guys!" Lionel grinned. "Great to see you again!"

"Hey, Lionel, come on in," Mo smiled. "You guys just come back from your trip?"

"Better believe it!" Lionel replied. "And it was so cool! We can hardly wait to tell you all about it...but is everybody here?"

"Everybody?" Atticus and Mo asked.

"Well, every member of the group." Lionel replied.

"Oh!" Mo said, hitting her forehead. "Oh, guys, sorry about that... I've been so dumb ever since I got pregnant. I feel like my brain shrunk or something."

"Eh, it could happen to anybody." Lionel replied. "No harm, no foul!"

"I know Sabrina and Harvey made a run downtown before they would come over," Atticus said. "I think Maritza's traveling. You remember Maritza, right, Lionel? Sometimes we hang out with her? She was Sabrina's best friend in high school and we all thought she was a mortal for a while?"

"Actually, I don't really remember her." Lionel replied.

"You didn't see her as much as Sabrina did, after all, those two were best friends." Cherry comforted him.

"Well, Maritza's traveling with her boyfriend right now, so she won't be around." Atticus then said.

"Ah... So whoever _is_ around, we might as well gather them." Lionel replied.

"Welllll... Okay..." Atticus said.

"So... Who else is around?" asked Cherry.

"I guess we'll have to see, now won't we?" Atticus replied.

The others chuckled to that as they then went to gather up their group of friends. Eventually, they gathered Darla, Patch and Thor at the main table.

"This is kinda cool," Thor laughed. "It's like we're our own Legion of Super Friends!"

"If you say so, dude," replied Lionel. "Great seeing you all again!"

"Welcome back," Patch said to Cherry and Lionel. "Enjoy your vacation?"

"Yeah, it was pretty good, Patch," Cherry said to him. "A bit better than that vacation you invited us over to meet and visit your family on that Dalmatian Vacation."

"Hey, Spot is our friend, and you're not supposed to eat her." Patch reminded.

"I still can't believe that chicken was a girl." Cherry replied.

"I thought she was a pheasant?" replied Lionel. "Her feathers reminded me of one."

"Nope, Spot was a chicken." Patch told them.

"...Alright then. Any new missions for us?" Lionel asked. "I feel ready to get back into action!"

There was soon a rapid knock on the door.

"There's only one person who knocks like that..." Darla said.

"If he even knocks at _all_." Cherry deadpanned in a knowing tone.

Lionel walked over and opened the door. Drell soon came in to see them.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry said softly. "Hello, Drell, what's up?"

"I thought I'd come say hi a bit," Drell said before ruffling up his nephew's hair. "Hey, Tiny."

"Hey, Uncle," Thor replied with a smirk. "How's it hangin'?"

"Eh, it's okay," Drell replied. "Just got my hands full, ya know? What's up with you guys?"

"Aw, cut the gas, Drell, and tell us why you're here." Cherry said.

"Fine... I was going to surprise you, but here it is," Drell replied. "You all must go on a quest for Camelot!"

"Roll credits!" Darla smirked jokingly.

"Camelot?" asked Lionel. "Like, knights in armor, swords, and wizards-type Camelot?"

"But of course," Drell said as he helped himself into a chair to sit down with them. "Also some of the best years of my life back then."

"Weren't you in high school or something then?" Thor asked his uncle.

"I was a teenager," Drell told him. "Ah, those were some good times for a while."

"Alright," replied Lionel. "So why are we going to Camelot?"

"You must help this girl!" Drell said, taking out a picture of a brown-haired girl. "Her name is Kaylee."

"She kinda looks like Belle." Cherry commented.

"That's because she _is_ Belle's cousin." Drell said, dramatically.

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled in the background.

"...Seriously?" Darla asked.

"No, but can you imagine?" Drell chuckled, showing that was just a joke.

"Okay then..." Lionel said.

Drell chuckled to himself, thinking he was so funny.

"So, what's up?" Cherry asked.

"Oh. Right... You gotta help this girl, Kayley," Drell said, getting back on track. "There's a story to it, so sit down, and I will tell you."

And so everyone sat down as Drell began his tale. "Ahem!" The strong warlock then cleared his throat. "It concerns the Knights of the Round Table."

"The ones who helped King Arthur?" Atticus replied knowingly.

"Yes," Drell told him as he began the story. "Sir Lionel, Kayley's father, became one of them, and he was very happy with his wife and daughter."

"Cool, he has the same name as me!" Lionel exclaimed.

"So, what happened to Sir Lionel?" Darla asked.

"I'm afraid he was killed," Drell replied. "Kayley also wishes to become a knight like her father someday. After the funeral, Lionel's wife Juliana and Kayley were both promised to visit Camelot whenever they needed."

Lionel awkwardly tugged at his shirt collar after hearing that.

"After 10 years, Ruber's griffin attacks Camelot, injures King Arthur, and steals Excalibur." Drell continued to tell them.

"Fiend!" Atticus glared, not liking Ruber already, even if he hadn't met the man. "No doubt he's going to use the sword to reclaim his own throne to make everybody miserable."

"Oh, yeah." Drell nodded to that.

"But did he get the sword?" asked Lionel, curious.

"Well... He sorta didn't..." Drell replied. "Someone else's bird soon attacked the griffin."

"Who?" Mo wondered.

"Merlin's falcon," Drell explained. "During the attack, the sword fell into the Forbidden Forest."

"Great!" Lionel replied. "So we just need to find Excalibur and get it to King Arthur before Ruber finds it!"

"I only hope that you can in time," Drell told them. "You should get going very soon."

"You're not coming with us?" Patch asked.

"I probably shouldn't." Drell replied.

"How come?" asked Lionel.

"It's very complicated, but I should stay here until you get back." Drell said to them.

"Why do I feel like you did something wrong in this timeline and you're trying to keep it from us?" Cherry asked.

"Explain. Now." Thor replied firmly.

"Thornton Moltenscar, don't take that tone with me." Drell told his nephew.

"Not like he doesn't have a reason to," replied Lionel. "What's going on, Drell? You got some splainin' to do!"

"Better late than never, I suppose..." Lionel sighed.

"I know, it was dumb, believe me, I've done a few dumb things in my life." Drell said.

"A _FEW_?!" Cherry replied. "Your first wedding to Hilda?!"

"Cherry, you know that I was trapped in a meeting against my own control and I couldn't make it out until after I got out because of a villain trying to manipulate me," Drell told her. "That wasn't my fault!"

"Um... Okay... Uh... Those evil lady villains you dated after you and Hilda broke up!" Cherry then said.

"They weren't evil when I dated them, I didn't know that they were using me, and I was trying to make Hilda jealous." Drell said.

"Yeah... Well... Uh..." Cherry stammered, running out of things to say. "You... And... Uh..."

Lionel sighed. "Just drop it, Cherry." he replied.

"Fine!" Cherry replied.

"I think I told you just about everything you need to know." Drell then said once that was taken care of.

"All right, Cherry, you remember that wristwatch I gave you on one adventure that can help you turn into other things?" Drell asked.

"Yes?" Cherry replied.

"It's also a transporter," Drell told her. "If you push the blue button, it'll let you type in a location, and then you have to push it again so that you can go to that very place like you're teleporting."

"Wow... Thanks..." Cherry said.

"That's one nifty gadget!" Lionel remarked. "Handy, too!"

"Drell, where did you even get this?" Cherry asked.

"Your grandfather actually invented it in case of a serious emergency," Drell said to her softly. "After your grandfather died, your grandmother trusted me to give it to you whenever the time would be right after she left you and your parents when you were a baby before you had to go to the orphanage with Atticus."

"Whoa..." Lionel gasped in amazement.

"Now!" Drell soon said to snap them out of it. "Are you ready to go?"

"Erm... I guess we are if you put it like that..." Darla said. "Are you sure you can't come with us?"

"It's probably best I don't so I don't run into my past self," Drell replied. "Besides, this is _your_ job, not _mine_."

"Um... Okay," Patch replied. "To Camelot, we go!"

Drell waved them off as Cherry soon used her special bracelet to send them away back in time to a brand new adventure, though he seemed to have a tear in his eye as he removed his glasses, covering his eyes once they zapped away. "God, I really hope they don't get themselves killed." he then prayed to himself.

Thor did a double-take at that, but just shrugged.

* * *

The others yelled out as they were going through some sort of portal that would take them back in time.

"I think I'm gonna be siiiiick!" Cherry cried out.

"Save it for when we're out of the vortex!" Atticus replied.

* * *

Eventually, the vortex emptied and they all ended up in the middle of a forest straight out from the Middle Ages.

"Well, it looks like we made it here just in time." Atticus said once they landed.

"Well, Lionel, you wanted a welcome home adventure, here ya go." Cherry smirked playfully.

"Awesome!" Lionel exclaimed. "Now let's get searching for Excalibur!"

"It could be anywhere," Mo said. "I just hope my stomach settles okay while we're here."

"I'm sure it will... Oh, I'm gonna be a dad... I haven't felt this happy since Spyro hatched from his egg..." Atticus smiled tearfully, kneeling beside Mo's pregnant stomach and soon kissed it to kiss their unborn child on the inside.

"Sweet! I'm gonna be an uncle!" Lionel exclaimed.

"And of course, Cherry will be auntie!" Atticus beamed.

"Hmm... Okay..." Cherry smirked. "I'll be Aunt Cherry to Baby Atticus and Baby Mo."

"And maybe someday they'll have cousins!" Lionel beamed.

"All right, let's focus on the task at hand..." Darla said. "Let's get going... What am I wearing?" she then asked, looking down at her clothes.

"Probably clothes to fit the time period." Patch guessed.

"Figures," replied Lionel. "Now let's go!"

And so, they set off to get going and looked around for the girl named Kayley.

"So it's not just me, right?" Cherry asked. "That girl that Drell showed us looked like Belle."

"The resemblance _was_ uncanny..." Mo agreed.

"Maybe they _are_ related somehow," Atticus shrugged. "Ah, well. I just hope we're going the right way."

"Don't worry," replied Patch. "We're making great time!"

"I sure hope so, boy," Atticus smiled to Patch before smirking. "So, uh, when are you and Colette gonna have puppies?"

"Erm... Probably later on in life," Patch said bashfully. "I'm sure our puppies though would love to be your children's pets."

"That _would_ be great." smiled Atticus.

"Friends to the end." Patch smiled back.

"Yeah," Atticus nodded. "Friends to the end."

"And even further!" Lionel added.


	2. Chapter 2

They soon walked along for quite a long time until they stumbled into a farm.

"You think this might be the place?" Cherry wondered.

"Maybe... Maybe someone can tell us where to find Kayley." Atticus suggested.

"A girl like her shouldn't be too hard to spot." Lionel replied as he started searching around the farmland.

Eventually, they found the girl they were looking for as she began to collect eggs from the chickens.

"I think I found her." Darla said to the others.

A rooster was soon shown to be trying to flirt with one of the chickens. Unfortunately, a larger hen came over to him angrily, and smacked him across the yard. Cherry snickered a little from seeing that.

"How am I ever going to do great things if I'm stuck here with these silly chickens?" The girl sighed to herself. As she was collecting the eggs and putting them in the basket, a shadow appeared on a wall. 

The chicken shrieked and Kayley gasped and dropped one of the eggs she was holding.

"That doesn't look good..." Darla remarked.

A few flaming arrows shot through the house's windows. A large flame exploded behind the doors, knocking them down. A few more flaming arrows broke through the windows, one of them landed on the table, scaring Kayley's mother and her servants. Then several barbaric men charged through the doorway. Atticus held Darla back a bit protectively with his big brother instinct kicking in as she was still his little sister, even though she was older like the rest of them and was a bit more independent.

A woman inside the house gasped as a man with red armor and a horned helmet on his head came inside. "Knock-Knock~?" he grinned from inside the helmet.

"Who... Who are you?" The woman asked, before the man removed his helmet, revealing his identity. The woman gasped. "Ruber!"

"Juliana...." The man called Ruber grinned. "I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd invade. How about a kiss?" he put his hand on Juliana's chin. "I hear you're still single..."

"Ah-ah-ah... Don't go forgetting about me." replied a seductive female voice from behind Ruber.

"Of course, how could I forget?" asked Ruber. "This is my new partner in crime, Lady Talia."

"Gah!" Cherry's face paled from the name.

"Now, now, maybe it's another Talia?" Atticus suggested.

"I sincerely doubt it." Cherry said to him.

"Not a chance." remarked Lionel as 'Lady Talia' stepped forth, clad in a dark green dress and dark-purple lipstick, as well as her hair being done up in a Jessica Rabbit style.

Juliana smacked Ruber's hand away. "Impertinent PIG!" she scowled.

"Is that a no?" asked Ruber smugly.

"I demand you two leave immediately!" snarled Juliana.

"So rude! And after we came all this way, just to see you~" Talia smirked.

"What do you want?!" Juliana glared.

"Camelot," Ruber told her before singing. "Let's go back to war and violence, I'm so bored with peace and~--"

A servant shook a cup in fear before dropping it.

"SILENCE!" Ruber snapped at him.

The servant ran to the other servants, who cower in terror.

"Knights of Evil filled with fear~" Ruber continued to sing as he took Sir Lionel's shield from above the mantelpiece. "Your worst dream, that's my idea of fun!~" He then flung the shield across the table.

"You're mad!" Juliana cried out as she grabbed it before it crashed.

"I'm so glad you noticed! I've been working at it for years!" grinned Ruber, before he continued. "Let darkness find its sad ways; Let's go back to good old bad days~" he stomped his foot on the table, which made a sword on the end of the table fly across the room, but he caught it. "No more foolish acts of kindness; Arthur and his kingdom... Will be mine!~" he used the sword to cut out a section of the tapestry which depicted Kayley. "And pretty Juliana... You're going to help us."

"I would sooner die!" Juliana retorted.

Cherry and the others began to hide out as they watched what was going on around them.

"Hey there, beautiful..." One of Ruber's men who appeared to be a teenager smirked soon grabbed a hold of Cherry, holding her out in his arm. "Maybe you and I should run away together."

"Sorry, but I'm not even remotely--" Cherry rolled her eyes at him before looking at him. "Oh... My... God!"

"D-D-DRELL?!" Lionel gasped in disbelief.

"Get him away from me!" Cherry shrieked, running over to the others, feeling so uncomfortable.

Darla and Mo tried to comfort Cherry.

"Watch it, bub; she's married," Lionel remarked. "I should know, considerin' I married her!"

"Uh, besides, someone will come lookin' for you later in life." Atticus added to his future teacher.

"Yeah, somebody single," Lionel replied. "So keep your mitts off my lady!"

"No... I'm gonna TAKE HER!" Teen Drell said, reaching for Cherry.

"Nope!" Atticus said, pinning him down with his own strength.

"Heeey... How'd you do that?" Teen Drell whined, sounding a lot like his nephew in the future. "No one's s'posed to be stronger than me!"

"Well, first time for everything," Lionel remarked. "Now I'm gonna say it again, so you better listen. Keep your mitts off of Lady Cherry, or else I'll POUND YOU INTO THE GROUND LIKE A TENT PEG! **GOT THAT?!?!"**

Teen Drell snickered a bit. "I like this guy."

Lionel rolled his eyes as Ruber pulled the torn section of the tapestry, depicting Kayley. He then cut it off and held up the picture of Kayley. "I think you'll find YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO RESIST!" he exclaimed, as he used his sword to decapitate Kayley's head in the tapestry, which then revealed that in the doorway, Kayley had been captured by his men. Lady Juliana gasped in shock as Kayley was then dragged across the room.

"Mother!" Kayley called out.

Ruber laughed as Talia handed the sword to one of the goons. Kayley was thrown down on the floor in front of Ruber.

Juliana broke out of the men's restraining grips. "Don't you dare harm her!" she shouted as the men grabbed her arms again.

Ruber smirked at Kayley before he turned around, Kayley quickly grabs the mace from one of Ruber's men.

"Follow my plan..." Ruber began.

Kayley swung the mace behind Ruber, but he suddenly turned around and grabbed it, before she could hit him and he moved it around with his hand.

"...And she won't be hurt." Ruber then finished.

Outside the house, Ruber stood in front of the well. "Years from now, no one will bother... To recall your good King Arthur... Because all of this will be mine! This... Will _all_ be mine!" he exclaimed before he continued singing. "I have a plan; it includes you. You, Juliana, will lead us to Camelot! Where I will claim all that is mine~In the back of your wagons, my men will all hide; You'll sit up front as the gates open wide, now watch me create my mechanical army with pride!"

One of Ruber's henchmen ran up to Talia and presented a box. He opened it and Talia grabbed a green glowing liquid potion labeled "ACME" from the box.

"With this potion we bought from some witches~" Talia sang, as she grabbed the rooster from earlier. She opened the potion and put a drop on the chicken and a few drops of it into the well. The liquid bubbled as it made green steam and smoke rise from the well. "A drop on this chicken; And watch as it switches, into a weapon that I can use at will..." someone tossed her an axe, she caught it, and threw it and the chicken into the well. "NOW THIS CHICKEN CAN KILL!~" she laughed as a powerful blast of steam and smoke rose so fast that it spooked Kayley and Juliana. And out of the well emerged the chicken, which now had the axe as its face. "Behold... BLADEBEAK!!" she exclaimed as Bladebeak landed and felt his new look.

"Awesome..." Teen Drell whispered in amazement. "It's like a killer chicken!"

"Um... Yeah..." Talia said to him.

"Gosh, I never knew girls could be so smart." Teen Drell whispered to his friend who stood next to him.

"Stand right up and enter quickly!" Ruber announced as he paced around the well. He kicked a henchman into the well and threw two chain maces with him. And out of the well emerged the mace-wielding henchman hybrid. "We'll transform the meek and sickly into iron men with hands of steel!~"

Ruber's thugs made a line to be changed into various weapon merged hybrids. One of Ruber's men placed a pile of weapons next to him. "Yes, into the water! Quickly! Now, go, you fools!" he ordered, pushing them in with different weapons.

Teen Drell was about to go in next, but the others decided to stop him.

"Trust me when I say you do _not_ wanna do that." replied Lionel calmly.

"Next, stand up straight, now! Move it along!" Talia ordered as one of Ruber's thugs stupidly showed her a fork to know if it could be useful. "No, no, no, no, no, that's no good, you idiot!!" she snapped as she snatched the fork from him and handed him the arrows and crossbow and shoved him into the wall. The thug leapt out in his new form with a cannon for his hand that shot arrows.

"I should go, you guys," Teen Drell said to the group. "He _is_ my boss."

"Trust me, you're making a mistake trusting this loon!" Cherry told him. "Why are you with him anyway?!"

"Because I wanna be famous like him someday, get riches, get food, get girls!" Teen Drell said with pride.

"Look, Ruber is completely crazy," Darla explained. "He wants to take over Camelot and he doesn't care who he hurts to succeed... Even IF they are pretty girls."

"You're all just jealous!" Teen Drell glared at them. "Ruber asked _me_ to come along because I'm a master at dark magic for my age, and I'm gonna be the best when I grow up and we'll go down in history! You'll see! You'll _all_ see!"

"Yeah, go down in history as the most hated men to ever live!" Lionel replied. "Why would we be jealous of Ruber? We don't even _like_ the guy! He's just using you for your powers!"

Teen Drew blew a raspberry at them, rolling his eyes and walked off. "I'll see ya guys later."

"Fine, turn yourself into a walking nightmare," Lionel snapped. "See if you get any girls THEN!!"

"Prepare for the dawning of a new age... The **RUBERIAN AGE!!** " Ruber exclaimed as his eyes flashed wildly. "Year ONE!" One of Ruber's men who was holding Kayley hostage, stupidly let go of her and ran to the well. Shortly after his transformation, he went back to holding Juliana, but didn't see that Kayley had slipped out.

"Go to Camelot. Warn Arthur." advised Juliana to her daughter.

"I can't leave you!" replied Kayley. 

"Kayley, Ruber and Talia will be in Camelot in three days," Juliana urged. "Take the main road... Get there before us." 

"But, Mother---" Kayley said, before she was cut off by her mother. 

"Go. I have the chance. Go, Kayley, you're our only hope."

With a heavy heart, Kayley took off through the hole of the wall. 

"Be careful, dear." Juliana whispered sadly.

"And we're gonna be going with you." Atticus whispered as he went with the others to go after Kayley.

* * *

By now, all, except for one who was holding Juliana, but turned into his new form later, of Ruber's men had transformed into ironmen-hybrid forms and were dancing around the well.

"Only one will be revered, worshiped, hated, loved, and feared." Ruber grinned.

Bladebeak then looked at his talons and then dances around the well in a weird fashion.

"I'd just like to say a few words," Ruber said as he climbed to the top of the stack of crates. "I, ME, MINE!!" he then twitched his eye. "You are mistaken if you believe, Ruber will someone who will crumble and leave, now I'm back! And I will be staying this time! I told you once!" he then jumped from the stacks of crates and lands in front of the well. I told you twice! Everything will see before you! Every last bit of it! WILL! BE! _MINE_ NOW!"

"Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine." Atticus imitated in a whiny voice.

"He sounds like Governor Ratcliffe." Cherry smirked.

"Somebody didn't like sharing his toys when he was little..." Lionel remarked.

* * *

A few minutes later, the ironmen were packing up for their big journey.

"To the wagons!" Ruber shouted as he climbed up the slope up to the stone ledge. "Next stop: Camelot!"

Meanwhile, Kayley and the others were sneaking away quietly when the Griffin flew up the stone ledge. Kayley gasped as the griffin landed, so she hid with the group so she wouldn't get spotted by Ruber or the griffin.

"My faithful pet..." Ruber grinned to the Griffin. "How was the flight? Panic sweeps across the land!"

"Precisely." The Griffin agreed.

"My plan is perfect." said Ruber.

"Precisely." The Griffin agreed.

"Without the sword, Arthur is vulnerable." continued Ruber.

"Precisely." The Griffin agreed.

"And now... Excalibur is mine." Ruber finished.

As soon as he said that, the griffin became nervous. "Here's where we enter a gray area..." he replied sheepishly.

"Hmm-mm?" wondered Ruber as Talia grabbed the Griffin by the scruff of his neck.

"Excuse me?" Talia asked, her eyes widening in anger. "You lost Excalibur? How?!"

Kayley suddenly heard this and climbed up some stones to listen more carefully without being seen. Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, Mo, Patch, and Darla soon caught up with Kayley and listened with her.

"I was attacked by a falcon." The griffin said as he soon got out from Ruber's grasp.

"What?" Ruber scoffed. "My magnificent beast outmatched by a puny, little pigeon?"

"It wasn't a pigeon," The griffin replied. "It was a falcon, with silver wings."

"'Silver wings?' Ooh, scary," Ruber mocked sarcastically before grabbing the griffin by the ear and pulled him to his level, whilst doing so, parts of his hair gets into his face before fixing his hair back up. "You stupid animal! Where is the sword now?"

"In a place of untold danger." replied the griffin, as Ruber's eyes widened in realization.

"The Forbidden Forest..." Ruber muttered.

"Precisely, Master." said the griffin.

Kayley gasped as she quietly led the group towards the barn.

Ruber smiled as he ran his finger along the Griffin's beak and up to the top of his head. "Have I told you today, how magnificently and totally worth-LESS YOU ARE?!" he screamed, yanking a feather off the Griffin's eyebrow, causing the Griffin to screech in pain. He then walked away, annoyed. "Excalibur is the one thing that can keep me from my conquest of Camelot!"

"You mean _our_ conquest, right?" asked Talia.

"...Yes, of course," Ruber replied. "And with that fool wizard's help, I'll have ultimate power right in my grasp! I mean, what kind of idiotic moniker is 'Drell', anyway?"

"Owch..." Cherry winced, feeling bad for Drell, even if they rarely ever got along with each other.

"He'll probably grow up to be a fool." Talia smirked to boost Ruber's ego.

"A pathetic, bumbling incompetent who couldn't make a spell to save his miserable life!" Ruber snickered. "And the best part? He actually thinks I'm his friend! How hilarious is THAT?!" He stopped in his tracks when he suddenly heard a horse neighing from the distance. 

Ruber immediately turned to see Kayley and the others riding off on her horse towards the Forbidden Forest. "The... The... The GIRL!!" he then growled. "And her worthless cronies!!" He and Talia turned to face their thugs. "You! You! And _you_ \--Fancy Feet!" they exclaimed, startling Bladebeak. "After them! And bring them back!"

Talia grabbed the Griffin by the head and pulled him towards her. "And you... You are going to lead us to Excalibur! Or else I'll see if griffin meat is as delectable a delicacy as the legends say." she smiled venomously, licking her lips.

"RUN!" Atticus told the others.

"I'm there with ya!" Patch replied.

* * *

Kayley and the others charged through the gate with the horse and rode off on the stone path. The horse soon stopped at the direction signs, One read "CAMELOT" pointing to the right, and the other reading "FORBIDDEN FOREST" pointing to the left, and then Lionel spotted two of Ruber's thugs and Bladebeak riding on boars and chasing after them. Kayley quickly made a choice and rode down a path leading to the forbidden forest. The arrow-shooting thugs fire several arrows at Darla, but she dodged and the arrows hit an old tree which collapses, blocking the path. The horse then went around the tree into a shallow river and onto a shore and started galloping towards the forest. Bladebeak then got his bladed beak stuck in a log. The group stopped at the edge of the forest, but the horse was frightened by the fog forming into a mouth, which made its riders fall off. The horse then ran off, scared as the thugs arrived. 

"Oh, Atticus, this is kinda spooky." Darla said nervously.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Atticus smiled to her. "You do stuff like this all the time with the Sailor Scouts, right?"

"I guess so..." Darla replied as the thugs approached.

Atticus soon glared as he looked ready to fight the thugs.

"Relax, bro," replied Lionel. "There's bound to be more of those weirdos. We can fight them later."

"Hmm... I guess I can wait that long." Atticus shrugged.

"I know you can." Mo supported him with a small smile.

"Come on, let's keep going." Cherry told them.

"Don't sweat it," replied Patch. "I got a good feeling about our route."

"Oh, great... Those jerks are back..." Cherry complained. 

"Quick! Into the woods!" Kayley exclaimed, and the group took off into the thick underbrush.

The boars underneath the thugs then collapsed, forcing the thugs to went into the forest on foot. The boar then smashed a log into a rock, sending Bladebeak flying in circles before landing beak first into an arrow thug’s arm.

"Hey! We’re not going in there, are we?" Bladebeak complained.

"Chicken." The arrow thug glared at him.

"But I’ve got a wife and two eggs at home!" Bladebeak chuckled nervously.

The Arrow thug shook him off and he and the mace wielding thug chase after Kayley.

"Hey! Don’t leave me here!" Bladebeak cried out. 


	3. Chapter 3

As the group was running in the forest, they encountered a few branches. Kayley's ponytail tie got snagged by a branch and undid her ponytail. The thugs smashed their way through the branches. One of the branches hit Bladebeak on the beak, slicing it off. Bladebeak shook himself back to his senses and continued running. Kayley and the group came to a rocky ledge, but saw the mace wielding thug closing in and continued running. They jumped over a ledge where many single eyeball creatures popped out of many holes. She turned back to see if she lost them, but she tripped over a root and fell off a cliff, screaming, but luckily, they all landed in the pond unharmed, with Lionel drying them all off. Kayley emerged from the pond, coughing and noticed a net tangled around her.

"Looks like you're stuck." Lionel noted.

"What was your first clue?" Kayley huffed.

"Um, want some help?" Atticus asked.

"That would be great." Kayley replied.

With a shrug, Lionel turned his right hand into a pair of hedge clippers and cut through the net.

"...Are you a sorcerer?" Kayley asked Lionel.

"I'm gonna try and keep things simple, so... Yes. Yes, I am." replied Lionel.

"Huh..." Kayley replied in surprise. "Who are you guys anyway?"

"Well, this is Piglet, Tigger, and Rabbit-" Cherry smirked.

"Cherry!" The others called out to her.

"Okay, sorry!" Cherry replied. "I'm Cherry. This is Atticus, Mo, Lionel, Darla, and Patch."

"Nice to meet you." Lionel tipped his imaginary hat.

"I see, so, what're you all doing here?" Kayley asked.

"We're here to help you get to Camelot," Darla said. "We help out people on our adventures."

"Yeah," Patch nodded. "We'll help you find Excalibur before those creeps do!"

Kayley looked like she wanted to give that some thought and the others would allow her to.

"Hey!" A voice soon called out.

Kayley and the others turned to the source of the voice, and found a young man who was coming out of the shadows of the large tree roots den, holding a long wooden staff in his hands.

"That's _my_ net." The man said, hitting the stick softly in his hands.

"Sorry, pal," shrugged Lionel. "We didn't know, honest!"

Kayley stared, confused. Until the thugs and Bladebeak leapt off the cliff and landed in the water. The young man looked around, as if sensing trouble, but managed to dodge Bladebeak being thrown at his head.

"Gah! Get out of here!" Cherry glared at Bladebeak.

Teen Drell soon poked his head out, carrying a knife in his teeth with a glare as he saw the group, of course, not knowing who they were since this was a different timeline and still angry with them. "This'll prove that Ruber and I are best friends!"

"Oh, good grief..." Lionel rolled his eyes as he tripped Teen Drell, making him tumble through the water and land face-first in the grass.

* * *

A falcon flew out of the shadows from the trees and distracted the thugs by glinting his wing. The man then used his staff to whack the mace-wielding thug into the water, and whacked the arrow thug in the face. The mace wielding thug emerged and was about to attack him from behind, but the man hit the mace wielding thug in the crotch and lifted him up, where a tongue wrapped around him, belonging to a rock stump creature, who swallowed the thug. Kayley gasped as the stump creature belched.

Bladebeak then broke free from the root, only to notice he was in mid-air. "Uh-oh..." The axe-chicken gulped as he fell into the water with a splash.

"You remind me of a very young Iago." Cherry smirked towards Bladebeak's misfortune.

"Maybe, but he sounds just like a certain cobalt blue hedgehog..." replied Lionel.

"Iago meshed with Sonic... Wow, that's an imagine." Cherry blinked from her own imagination.

"Definitely," nodded Lionel. "Anyways, thanks for the assist, Mister..."

"The name's Garrett," replied the man, holding out his arm for the falcon to perch on. "And this is Ayden."

"Well, thank you, Ayden and Garrett." Darla said to the two.

"That was... Incredible!" Kayley gushed out of excitement. "How you, smashed those creatures! How y-you avoided th-th-that, thing! You're amazing! You're-" she then realized that Garrett is not listening to her and he was busy examining his ruined net. "Not, even listening to me!"

"Great!" Garrett groaned as he held up parts of his net and gets out the fish that he caught in his undamaged part of the net. "Took me six weeks to make this net!"

"Net? You saved my life. Thank you." Kayley said to him as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail with a spare tie.

"Well, everyone can make a mistake." replied Garrett as the fish that he caught slipped out of his grasp and into the water. He then used his staff to lift up his net.

"Oh, I get it. This is where King Arthur sends his unfunny jesters, right?" asked Kayley.

Garrett chuckled slightly, before going serious again. "And now I'll thank you..." he replied

"For what?" asked Kayley.

"For reminding me why I'm a hermit! Good day!" Garett replied, as he dropped the net and began to walk away with his staff.

Ayden watched from a branch.

"What's a hermit?" Darla asked Atticus.

"Someone who usually lives alone." Atticus replied.

"Ohh." Darla then said.

"Garrett! Why won't you look at me when I'm talking to you?" Kayley called out before she finally caught up to him, and realized what was wrong with him as he had a staff to help himself around. "Oh. Oh, I didn't realize you were-"

"What?" Garrett replied. "Tall? Rugged? Handsome?"

"That and blind." added Lionel.

Garrett chuckled lightly before giving a sarcastic reply, "You know, I always forget that one."

Kayley then sighed in annoyance and didn't notice that Bladebeak was following her and her new friends far behind.

Bladebeak hid behind a small bush, but the bush somehow moved. "Augh! Moving bush! Whoa!" he then yelped.

Ayden then tried to tell Garrett something by chirping.

"Not now, Ayden." Garrett told his bird friend.

"Hey look! Your falcon has silver wings!" Kayley said.

"Really? I'll have to remember that." Garrett replied sarcastically.

"No, it means he can track Excalibur!" Lionel clarified.

"Sure he does. In Camelot," Garrett said to them. "You know, big castle, lots of flags."

"No, it's somewhere in the forest. Ruber has stolen it and he's taken my mother hostage," Kayley replied. "That's why we're here! We must find the sword and return it to Arthur or Camelot and my mother are doomed."

"Excalibur is _here_?!" Garrett exclaimed. "Then we've got to move fast!"

"My point exactly!" Kayley replied, before Garrett stopped her.

"I meant we as in, Ayden and I," replied Garrett. "We work alone."

"Hold up, bub," Cherry spoke up. "There isn't any reason why WE can't come along."

"I know the sound of each rock and stone." Garrett soon began.

"Has a life, has a spirit, has a naaaame?" Cherry smirked.

Lionel sighed. "I'm just gonna skip the song and get to the point: he's basically saying that he knows the area, and he can't be bothered to look out for a group of novices... Namely, us." he explained.

"Fine by me." Atticus allowed Lionel to do so.

So Lionel fast-forwarded through the song.

"Thank you for that." Cherry said to him.

"But of course." Lionel replied.

"I stand alone too." Kayley soon huffed to Garrett. She then looks on the horizon as Ayden lands on her shoulder.

Garrett then suddenly turned around. "Ayden."

Kayley giggled slightly as Ayden perched on her shoulder. "I just need your help this once." she said as she and the falcon shared a smile.

"Oh all right, all right!" Garrett then gave in as they made their way to the rocky slope. "But don't give me any trouble!"

"You got it, dude!" Lionel replied.

* * *

Later on, as the group was continuing their trek through the woods, Garrett was suddenly drenched with sticky purple liquid. "It's a fine mess you've gotten us into, Ayden." he groused as he wiped the liquid off.

Kayley simply touched the flowers above her as she walked, causing them to squirt out some purple liquid. "Hey, this isn't so bad," she said while stepping on a patch of grass that came to life and grew a mouth, but Garrett whacked it on the head with his staff. The thin thorn branches uncurl behind her. "I don't know why you made such a fuss... I've had a tougher time collecting eggs!"

Garrett grabbed a rock and threw it at a giant green flytrap that was behind Kayley. "Trouble, trouble, trouble..." he then remarked as Ayden landed on his arm. "...With a capital T!"

"He sure likes to complain a lot." Cherry mumbled about Garrett.

"Well, the guy _is_ a loner," said Lionel. "And so far, he seems to be getting the brunt of the bad luck from this little partnership."

"Yeah... I guess I can't blame him for that." Cherry then said.

"Well, complaints won't get us anywhere," said Darla. "We need to find Excalibur before that Ruber guy does!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the pond where Kayley, the adventure group, and Garrett first met, the whirlpool spat out the arrow shooting thug, and the stump spat out the mace wielding thug and spat on him. We cut to another part of the forest where Ruber, some of the henchmen, and the Griffin are looking around.

"You wretched mythological moron!" Ruber shouted as he grabbed the griffin. "Where did you drop the sword?!"

The Griffin took out his eyepiece and looked around. "It all looks so different from down here." he then said.

There is no sign of the sword, only trees and noises are heard and seen. Ruber, having enough, grabs the Griffin and throws his eyepiece away.

"MORONS!" Talia complained as she stood beside Ruber.

Just then, Teen Drell and Bladebeak emerged from a nearby bush. "Hey, Ruber!" The warlock teen then exclaimed. "I think you and your lady are gonna like the news we have for you!"

"This had better be good..." Ruber grumbled before looking to him. "What is it, kid?"

"Um, oh, err... The girl and t-the blind warrior, and that strange group are following a sliver winged falcon." Bladebeak began.

"Yeah!" Teen Drell added. "The blind warrior knows where Excalibur is!"

"The falcon... Of course!" Ruber exclaimed. "If we follow them, then we can outnumber and take the sword from them! Now let's get moving!"

"Yeah, let's go." Teen Drell smirked, very excitedly.

Bladebeak managed to some mud off him, but Ruber stepped into the puddle, splattering Bladebeak with mud again, making eyeball creatures pop up and look at Bladebeak. "You're looking at me?" he then asked them. "You're... Looking at me?" He then stalked off behind the group.

"Birdbrain." Teen Drell muttered.

"Meathead." Bladebeak retorted.

"Maybe so, but _this_ meathead is gonna be the greatest warlock of all time!" Teen Drell replied as he continued walking.

Bladebeak rolled his eyes, not knowing how true that statement would be in the near future.

"Just you wait," Teen Drell told him. "Someday I'm gonna be the most powerful man in the universe. People'll be scared of me... Men will wanna be me... Women will _want_ me... I'm gonna be AWESOME!"

"Yeah," Bladebeak scoffed. "And someday a blue hedgehog is gonna sound _just_ like me, as long as we're talking about stuff that has only a long shot of happening."

"Hey, pal, my mom's an all-powerful witch and can take out anyone she wants with her magic, and as long as I'm around, I'm gonna take over when she's done." Teen Drell glared at him.

"Hey, if you say so." Bladebeak replied as he continued walking.

"Maybe I could grill you... Like some yummy dragon meat... Chicken on the side... Some pork included..." Teen Drell said before he began to drool, making himself hungry. "Ugh... I'm starving!"

"We'll get food later, right now, we find Excalibur." Talia told the teenage warlock.

"Oh, fine..." Teen Drell sighed as he continued walking.

* * *

We cut to Camelot. All the knights have returned back to the castle with news that the sword is nowhere to be found. In the courtyard, one of the knights asks them about the search for the sword, the knights shake their heads, as thorn vines grow on the stone which has the glowing rings to slowly fade away. In the round table tower, the knights are fixing the roof. There was a familiar-looking young man who was by King Arthur's side.

"Patrick, thank you for coming." King Arthur said to his old friend.

"What're friends for?" The young man replied.

"How are things with you and Lady Emily?" asked King Arthur.

"We're doing very well, thank you," Patrick smiled fondly. "We think that we might even get married someday."

"That sounds wonderful," replied King Arthur. "My congratulations to you both. At least that's _some_ good news I got today." he winced at his arm, which was currently in a sling.

"Ooh! Careful!" Patrick told him.

Merlin soon came in to see the two.

"Merlin, thank goodness," Patrick gave a relieved smile. "I hope you have good news."

"Yes, Merlin, is there any news?" King Arthur added. "Have the knights found Excalibur?"

"I'm afraid not." Merlin replied in regret.

King Arthur got up. "Then I'll go after it myself." he replied, but he suddenly collapsed, though luckily Merlin caught him in time.

"No! You'll have to regain your strength." The wizard said.

"Is there anything your magic can do?" asked King Arthur.

"...You must rely on the courage of your people." replied Merlin.

"I'll help out in any way that I can." Patrick told his old friend.

"Thank you, Patrick, I knew I could count on you." King Arthur said to him.

* * *

Back in the Forbidden Forest, Kayley looked around and continued walking, far behind Garrett. Unknown to her, Ruber, Talia, and their cronies have followed them and were looking down on them from a cliff. Kayley, Garrett, Ayden, Lionel, Cherry, Darla, Atticus, Mo, and Patch made their way through the yellow fog, where they found only dead trees and stumps. Garrett got down on one knee and sniffed the air.

"Have you got a cold or something?" asked Kayley. Her only response was in the form of a "SHH!" from Garrett.

Ayden landed on a dead tree stump, which suddenly collapsed.

"What is it?" asked Mo.

"We're in Dragon Country." replied Garrett as he picked some dust from the ground and felt it.

"Dragon Country?" Cherry replied before sighing. "My only hope is that it's better than those Dragon Lands in Equestria. I mean, seriously, those guys are such jerks, especially around Spike since he was raised by ponies!"

"Those guys seemed more like college frat boys... At least, the ones you see in movies." replied Atticus, as Lionel just gave a confused look while playing the SFX of chirping crickets in the background.

"Sorry..." Cherry said to Lionel. "I don't mean to exclude you on things like this, but it's just how it is whenever we travel from other places and all around, like when Dimples tells me stories about Sailor Moon or Nancy does about Dragon Ball Z."

"Okay," replied Lionel. "I was just kinda confused. Hence, the chirping cricket noises. Speaking of which..." he turned off the tape recorder that was playing a cassette of cricket sounds.

"The Dragon Lands in Equestria... Basically, it's a frat house world..." Cherry said. "It makes me think of the Manotaurs in Gravity Falls when Atticus and I went one summer, only, not as entertaining."

"Oh yeah, I remember the Manotaurs," Lionel snickered. "They were so amusingly dim."

"Yeah, take those guys without the self-awareness, humor, or charm and those are many dragons in Equestria, especially Garble." Cherry explained.

"Anyways, let's keep moving," Patch suggested. "We don't want to run into any of the residents here."

* * *

They soon continued to venture together with Kayley and Garrett. Kayley looked around as they walked through the Forbidden Forest, however. Darla soon reached out and took out her Moon Staff for just in case.

"Are you sure this is Dragon Country? Shouldn't there be a sign or something?" Kayley asked. "Hey, it could say 'Welcome to Dragon Country'!"

"I doubt anyone would live long enough to read it." replied Lionel.

"You don't think we see any, do you? Is there a group of dragons a pack or a flock? Is it a gaggle or a pride? Is it a herd?" asked Kayley until Garrett put up his hand to silence her. "What, did you hear something?" she then asked.

"No, I just wanted you to be quiet." replied Garrett.

Cherry snickered a little as she found that to be funny.

"Hmph." Kayley pouted from what Garrett said to her. She then continued walking down until a slab of rock from above the gorge fell down in front of her, making her jump back. She looked up to see what has caused it.

There were some familiar shapes that might have been a dragon. Kayley then looked around cautiously, and slowly backed away, until her right foot stepped on an egg. She turned and pulled out her foot that was covered with green slime.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here..." Darla said nervously. "Maybe we should go back home."

"We can't go home now." Atticus told her.

"Your brother is right," Lionel replied as he picked Darla up and put her on his shoulders. "We have to find Excalibur and save Camelot, even if things ARE dangerous!"

"All right..." Darla sighed. "But I hope that we can find it soon."

Garrett, meanwhile, was walking around, unaware of what's going on, he continues to venture downward. Kayley then managed to shake the slime off her foot. Then she heard some growling noises, making her look around, and to make matters worse, Garrett was nowhere in sight.

"Garrett! Where are you?!" Kayley cried out, then she saw a shadow of a dragon and she runs to find some cover, but with her back turned, two hands reach out and pulled her in the eggshell.

It was just Garrett who then shushed her again and they then slowly looked out of the eggshell to see if anything was all right.

Kayley spotted something on the wall and gasped, "Dragons!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Where? I don't see any dragons!" replied an unfamiliar voice.

Knowing that the shadow had spoke, Kayley turned around to see a tall dragon's head and a short dragon's head. She screamed in terror, then falls backwards, breaking the eggshell that she's in, as the tall head screamed as he lowered himself back inside the other half of the shell.

"But... You're dragons." said Atticus.

Then two voices came from inside the eggshell.

"Oh, heavens! Someone's found our hiding place!" remarked the first one.

"Shut up, cricket ball! Let me handle this," said a new voice. "We are dragons! Ferocious hungry dragons! So go away before we eat you!" 

"Uhh...?" Cherry and Atticus blinked in unison and confusion.

As the dragon shouted, Kayley and Garrett look at each other, confused, then the voice make a shadow puppet on the wall, depicting a monster's mouth which is not very effective.

"Oh, good show Corny, That is clever," The first dragon replied sarcastically. "Here, let me have a go." he then tapped the other dragon's hand and then makes a shadow puppet of a bunny, then hums.

"Oh, great! The Bunny of Death," The other dragon said as he then grabbed the other hand and then they start fighting. "They're always cringing in fear."

As they fought, Garrett approached the eggshell and tapped his staff several times on the eggshell, making them stop what they were doing and raise their hands out of the eggshell.

"Please don't hurt us!" begged the first dragon.

"And I thought you were ferocious dragons." said Lionel.

"Well, not exactly," The second dragon explained. "The real ferocious ones were those fire-breathing bullies out there." 

"Yes! They're always picking on us, calling us names, pushing us around! I hate them!" groused the first dragon.

Patch walked up to the dragons, looking quite intrigued before he sniffed them.

"Hey, hey!" The first dragon complained. "Easy with the nose, buddy."

"Oh, sorry," Patch replied. "Who are you?"

"Well, frankly we're the reason cousins shouldn't marry," The second dragon replied, and they got up, they break down the eggshell, revealing they are a conjoined twin dragon.

Kayley and Darla looked speechless.

"Oh. Enchanté, mademoiselle," The second dragon greeted. "I'm Devon, and this growth on my neck is Cornwall."

"Can't say I've seen a dragon like that before." Cherry remarked.

"Huh... Tell me about it." Atticus agreed.

"Second time I've seen a dragon in my life... So it feels like a step up from Spike in the cool factor." noted Lionel.

"But you can call me, 'Corny' for short." said Cornwall, clasping Kayley's hand, making her giggle.

"Yes, short on wits, manners, and charm: Everything I hold, dear." remarked Devon.

Cornwall grabbed his brother by the snout. "How 'bout holding ya breath?" he retorted.

Garrett scoffed. "Come on, Kayley, others... Let's go." he replied.

They soon turned around to head on as Darla held onto Lionel tight as she let him continue to hold onto her.

"Hey, hey!" Corny asked as he let go of Devon's snout. "Where are you going?

"To save Camelot!" Darla replied.

"Camelot!" Devon beamed. "The restaurants, the theaters!"

"The waitresses, the actresses." Corny added.

"The dragons." Devon then said.

After they had said that, a dragon was heard roaring in the distance. Suddenly, Kayley and Garrett spotted something and started running, with the others following. The creature revealed itself to be a gigantic, fire-breathing dragon, which shot fire right on Devon and Cornwall's butt, making them scream in pain. As the two ran off, they got blasted a few more times.

* * *

When they caught up with Kayley, Garrett, and the others, Patch saw a lake of acid with floating dragon eggs. "What's that?" he wondered.

Devon and Cornwall crossed the acid lake by hopping on the floating eggs.

"Oh, don't worry, it's perfectly safe." Devon encouraged, as Garrett dipped the end of his staff into the lake, then pulled it out as it almost dissolved.

"You were saying...?" Lionel asked sarcastically. Garrett broke off the charred part of his staff as Kayley pulled him and the others to get to the other side. Devon and Cornwall jumped on two eggs and nearly lost their balance.

"As long as you don't step in it!" Devon added.

"Sure, _now_ he tells us!" Cherry remarked sarcastically.

"Okay... Anybody have any bright ideas about crossing an ACID lake?!" Mo replied.

As Kayley got to the other side with the two dragons, Garrett carefully crosses the acid lake with Ayden helping him. Suddenly, the dragon reappears with a comrade as they both fly toward the heroes.

"All right, anyone wanna teleport with me?" Atticus suggested.

"Ah, why not?" Lionel shrugged. "You teleport one half of the group, I get the rest! Both of us share the burden!"

Atticus soon shook hands with Lionel on that. Darla looked over.

"Okay, Darla, come over to your big brother." Atticus smiled, helping her out since she was his little sister.

Darla was a bit nervous, but with Lionel carefully passing her to Atticus, who managed to catch her, it didn't last long, and she felt better about it after Atticus got her onto his shoulders.

"Gotcha." Atticus smiled to his little sister.

"This is pretty dangerous." Darla said.

"You have nothing to worry about as long as I'm here." Atticus promised.

In the blink of an eye, both men had teleported their halves of the group across the lake of acid, but as Kayley got Garrett back on his feet, another dragon emerged from the acid lake with its two comrades. As the three dragons chased the heroes, they breathed fire on the trail, which made parts of the ground explode, but they managed to jump away from the fiery breaths.

* * *

Cornwall then saw something. "Another dragon!" he yelped. 

But this time, the winged figure of The Griffin emerged.

"That's not a dragon, it's a griffin!" exclaimed Patch, as Ruber, Talia, and four of his minions emerged from the fog.

"And it looks like he brought company!" Lionel added.

"Heeeeey, yooooou guuuuuuys!" Teen Drell called out with a laugh.

"Ugh, I don't know what's worse," Cherry groaned to herself. "Teenage Drell or Drell NOW."

"At least future Drell knows when to be useful," Lionel replied. "This one doesn't even know that these guys are using him like a moldy Kleenex!"

"Ruber! They've found us!" Kayley gasped.

"Down here!" Cornwall told the others.

Devon and Cornwall jumped in a wormhole as Kayley, Garrett, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Lionel, Patch, Darla, and Ayden followed them.

"This is just too weird." Darla muttered.

"Trust me, kid, this is one of the least-weird adventures we've had." Lionel replied.

As Ruber, Talia, and their minions stopped to see them gone, Ruber looked around and saw the dragons approaching. They landed and roared at the villains. Ruber, Talia, and their minions prepared for combat. One dragon saw Ruber, who threw his sword aside and slowly and calmly backed up and remained still with a glare on his face. As the dragon approached him, it opened its mouth to reveal its sharp teeth and green saliva. Ruber rolled his eyes in annoyance and disgust, and effortlessly punched the dragon away, killing it in one strike.

Teen Drell soon dropped down with the others and looked around, narrowing his eyes a bit, taking out his own sword, and soon charged for a dragon who snarled at him. "DIE!" he then yelled out.

Talia rolled her eyes a bit from him. "How did that oaf get to be in charge of the Witch's Council?" she then mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kayley, Garrett, Ayden, Lionel, Cherry, Mo, Patch, Darla, Atticus, and the two dragons were sliding down the wormhole. When Devon and Cornwall got out, they accidentally landed on a sharp stalactite. When Ayden, Kayley, and the others got out, Kayley got up, but Garrett fell on her.

"Are you sure we're safe down here?" asked Kayley.

"It's a lot safer down here than it is up there." said Cornwall as he plucked a stalactite from his butt.

"We know all the best escape routes." added Devon.

"We've been dodging those bullies since we were 200 years old." continued Cornwall as he threw the stalactite away, which hit Garrett by accident, knocking him down.

"Were we ever that young?" asked Devon.

"Of course we were, you moron!" snapped Cornwall.

"I'm not a moron!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm NOT!"

"With all that bickering, I'm surprised you haven't fried each other yet!" Lionel noted.

"They're like an old married couple or Hilda and Zelda on a bad day." Cherry commented.

"Fried? We can't even simmer." Devon replied as he then tried to breathe fire, but coughs out a smoke ring instead.

"Yeah, you see. Unlike most dragons, he can't breathe fire or fly," Cornwall added. "Hmm... Sad, really."

"Oh, excusez-moi, Mr. Self-Denial, but we can't breathe fire or fly." Devon remarked.

"Only 'cuz you're holding me back!" Cornwall replied as a bubble formed from the lava pit and they break into singing. "If I didn't have you, I do a lot of things!~"

"Oh, boy..." Cherry let out a little sigh.

"Wait, this is a _really_ good one!" Lionel smirked.

"I'd be rocking with the dinos; Swinging with the rhinos! I'll re-dragon-ize this cave in a minute!, Cornwall, they would sing! 'Cuz I'd be The Dragon King; I would love this world without you in it! If I didn't have you!~"

"If you didn't have _me_?" asked Devon. "How about if I didn't have _you_?"

"If I didn't have you!~" sang Cornwall before both dragons sang. "Oh, what I could be, I there was only me, Oh what I'd do, If I didn't have you!~"

"Stop bickering and get your act together!" said Kayley.

"Did someone say 'act'? I can ACT!!" grinned Devon before he began singing. "If only I had separate parts, my career would be the arts; I'd be the star of 'Camelot'! You'd be the half that the whole world forgot! If I didn't have you!~"

"I should be so lucky!" remarked Cornwall.

"If I didn't have you!~"

"Oh, wait; you'd be DEAD!"

"Oh, what I could be, I there was only me, Oh what I'd do, If I didn't have you!~"

Darla began to laugh a little as she found the song to be pretty funny. Cornwall pulled the projector screen down to reveal himself, wearing a hockey mask and wielding a chainsaw at Devon who avoided it, the chainsaw slices the screen, transitioning to a log scene with Devon reading his book with a lamp at the side, and Cornwall tied down about to be sliced in half by a wood cutting blade.

"Oh what I'd do, If I didn't have you!~" They both continued to sing.

Suddenly a boulder was shown rolling down on a curved slope with Devon's head laid down on it, about to be flattened.

"Trapped! Ah! Trapped!!" Devon yelped.

Devon and Cornwall then appeared with the boulder, suddenly the same color as the boulder.

"Stuck here with you for 500 years!" Cornwall face-palmed.

"Oh, dear, it's learned to count." Devon remarked, poking Cornwall in the eye.

Then suddenly, Cornwall was shown to be on trial. "If you'd have gotten me a good lawyer, I would've split 400 years ago!" he snapped.

Devon was the judge. "Now listen here, pal! I didn't come here to be insulted!" he remarked, banging the gavel.

"Oh? Where do you usually go?" asked Cornwall smugly, while Lionel cracked up laughing.

"Yeah, we gotta save that joke." Lionel then managed to say.

"I'm gonna have to remember that for later." Cherry smirked.

And then the song continued.

"I'd be a fire-breathing lizard!~" sang Devon.

"I'd be one high flying wizard!~" sang Cornwall.

"You'd be nothing without me, you'd be extinct! You'd cease to be!~"

"I'm so tired of your naggin'!~"

"And I'm so tired of your bragging!~"

"Without me, you'd have no brains!~"

"With which to think!~"

Darla and Patch smiled at each other as they continued to watch the dragons. As they sang, inside, Cornwall ran up and flirts with Red Hot Riding Hood until she morphed into Devon, then he ran away until Devon looked at the mirror until the image morphed into Cronwall. Devon then grabbed a hold of him and made him into an egg before bouncing him away.

"I'd be rocking with the dinos, swing with the rhinos, I would dragonize this cave, in a minute~," Cornwall sang. "Cornwall, they will sing 'cuz I would be The Dragon King!"

"If only had separate parts, my career, would be the arts. I'd be the star of Camelot!~" Devon overlapped with Cornwall's verses.

"I would love this world without you in it!~" Both of them sang. "If I didn't have you!~"

The egg bounced into a cave scenery where it hatched into a baby Devon, and an another egg bounced in and hatched into a baby Cornwall. Devon then shoved the half of the eggshell onto Cornwall's head, prompting him to fight.

"If I didn't have you~" The chorus sang.

"If I didn't have you!~" The two sang.

"If I didn't have you~" The chorus sang as Baby Devon and Cornwall fight their way off-screen, three eggs danced in, until a cane hooked them away. "Yeah! Yeah, Yeah!~"

"Life would be so sweet, if these were both my feet; Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you (I got you babe)~" The duo sang in their Sonny and Cher disguises before switching to an Elvis costume. "Oh what I'd do, If I didn't have yooouuuuu! Ohhhhhhhhh, Well If I didn't... Oh, If I didn't... Have you!~"

"Thank you, thank you very much!" exclaimed Cornwall.

"You never sung before, have ya?" asked Devon, before he got socked, ending the song.

Half of the others soon clapped from the song, especially Kayley.

"Come on, guys." Kayley said as she walked down the cave.

"You don't need them, honey," Cornwall told the girl. "Now you got Cornwall, keeping an eye on ya."

Garrett followed behind, with an annoyed look on his face and the others. Ayden flew and landed on his arm.

"This is certainly shaping up to be quite a funny fellowship." Lionel smiled.

"Sure is, but I guess every team needs some comic relief now and again." Cherry said.

"True," replied Lionel. "Even though I have that covered."

"Well, complaints won't get us any further," replied Darla. "Excalibur is waiting, and we need to find it soon."

* * *

Later on, Kayley, Garrett, Ayden, Devon, Cornwall, and the others had reached the end of the cave, and no fog was around, only more trees and clear sky ahead. Ayden then flew out in view.

"Well, the good news is, we're out of Dragon Country," Garrett said as he held his staff in position. "The better news is, this is where we say goodbye."

"You can't leave us here!" Devon panicked. "If we try to go back, we'll be banished! Ostracized. Exiled..."

"Not to mention kicked out." Cornwall added.

"They make a good point," Patch said. "We leave them, we'd be no better than Ruber."

"Did you guys do something bad back home by any chance?" Cherry asked the dragons as they really didn't want to leave.

"We just broke the dragons' cardinal rule!" Cornwall replied.

"What?" Devon replied. "Never wear brown shoes with the blue suit?

"No, you moron," Cornwall scoffed, grabbing Devon by his head. "Never help a human."

"And since they helped us," replied Mo. "They can never go back home."

Ayden soon flew in, chirping.

"Come on, guys," Garrett told Kayley and the others. "We must make camp before dark."

"Camp?" Devon replied.

"Garrett. Let's take them with us. Please." Kayley pleaded.

"Oh, I suppose so," Garrett replied. "But no more singing!"

"Aw..." Lionel sighed.

"Buzzkill..." Darla grumbled.

They then made their way down the path leading to another part of the forest.

"How about an interpretive dance?" Devon offered.

"I don't think so." Cherry replied.

Kayley giggled to the dragons while Garrett sighed.

"At least we can take solace in the fact our enemies are far behind," Lionel sighed. "No doubt the dragons will delay them."

"I guess that's fair enough." Darla shrugged.

And on they went. Darla held her stomach as she felt hungry.

"Don't worry, we'll get some food in a jiffy." Patch smiled to Darla.

"I really hope so." Darla said, hungrily.

"I got some crackers, a bag of marshmallows, some leftover lasagna, a few toaster waffles..." Lionel noted as he ruffled through his bag.

"That all sounds so good right now!" Darla gushed before smiling. "Especially the marshmallows... Junk food... Glorious junk food!"

"Darla, remember, you gotta eat a variety of foods." Atticus reminded her.

"Oh, I know, but candy and sweets are just so amazing." Darla gushed.

"Well... Since we just came back, you can have two marshmallows." Lionel replied.

"Only two?" Darla pouted.

"Don't get greedy." Patch told her.

"Yeah. We can have the rest later." Lionel replied.

"Okaaay..." Darla sighed.

"It's hard to get her to eat healthy sometimes since they always fed her candy and sweets in Hollywood." Atticus commented.

"So I've heard," Lionel replied. "I understand completely."

They soon went to sit down to have something to eat and settle in.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruber and the henchmen were roasting the dragon on a spit that Ruber had killed. Bladebeak takes a slice out, humming.

"Dragon a la king!" Bladebeak announced as Ruber took the dragon meat, and eats it. "It's such a pleasure, really, from um, chicken."

Talia rolled her eyes and ate more of the dragon meat.

"I can't believe I'm reduced to chasing a little girl, a blind man, a mutt, a bunch of brats, and a pigeon," Ruber complained as he throws the dragon meat to his griffin. "Find them all! And report back to me!"

The griffin didn't respond, despite after taking a bite from the meat. Teen Drell didn't say anything as he was stuffing his face like he hadn't eaten in days.

Annoyed, Ruber grabbed the Griffin's head. "Did you hear me?!"

"Sorry, Master. My mouth was full." The griffin replied.

"Typical! Of all the evil creatures in the world, I had to find one with table manners!" Ruber face-palmed as the griffin flew off. "And no mistakes! Or I'll make space on the split for you. Hey, useless!" he then called to Teen Drell and Bladebeak. "You and the chicken will rendezvous with the wagons, and tell them to press on. As soon as I have Excalibur, We'll join them, and the kingdom will be _MINE_!!!" he laughed and twitched evilly as the scent of cooking meat wafted to our travelers' noses.

"Jeez, Louise, what a lunatic!" Teen Drell muffled before gulping down more food.

The other thugs soon growled in approval to Ruber's demands.

"He's crazier than Madam Mim." Teen Drell mumbled to himself about Ruber.

"You still think those guys might have a point?" Bladebeak asked.

"I dunno, man... I'm just hungry right now..." Teen Drell said. "Not like I wanna go home anyway. I ran away, and I don't wanna go back."

"Well, in the end, only you can choose what you wanna do," Bladebeak replied. "Clearly Ruber doesn't care about you, so you got no reason to follow him."

"Pfft!" Teen Drell rolled his eyes before smirking. "Sure he cares about me! He said he couldn't do any of this without me, so I'm a double agent."

"He also just called you useless," replied Bladebeak. "He's clearly scared of your power."

"He's just talking me down so I can get stronger... I-It happens all the time..." Teen Drell said, though he seemed to be in denial of the abuse that Ruber was giving him. "He needs me... He wants me... We're gonna be the best of friends."

Bladebeak rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Sure... Whatever you say, man."

"Isn't that right, Ruber?" Teen Drell beamed.

"GET TO WORK, YOU LITTLE SNOT!" Ruber snapped.

"He's just motivating me." Teen Drell then smiled.

Bladebeak just sighed in annoyance as they kept walking.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, the group continued to walk through the forest.

"I'm starving, all these heroics worked up my appetite!" Cornwall sighed before sniffing a distinctive smell. "Hey. Something smells delicious!"

"Ooh, yes," Devon agreed. "I could whip for a little something."

"Well, here's where we stop." Garrett told them.

"Stop? But what about Excalibur?" Kayley asked.

"No one travels through the Forbidden Forest after dark." Garrett replied.

"Well, my father Sir Lionel would have." Kayley defended.

Garrett stopped in his tracks, shocked, after hearing the mention of Kayley's father. Meanwhile, Devon and Cornwall were attempting to light a cluster of twigs aflame.

"C'mon, baby, C'mon! Light my fire!" grunted Cornwall as he tried to shoot flames, but nothing came out.

"You know, there's nothing more pathetic than a flame-retarded dragon." replied Devon as he took over at rubbing the twigs together.

"Hey, Devon! You blew fire!" said Cornwall sarcastically. "No, no. My mistake, just hot air!"

Darla rolled her eyes, but laughed to the dragons because she thought they were funny. Before Devon could hit Cornwall with the twig, it came alive and started running off, the other twigs, did the same. Devon and Cornwall then looked at each other, confused, before they start to chase after them.

"Kayley, I must tell you," Garrett spoke up to the girl. "I knew your father."

"You did?" Kayley asked.

"I used to live in Camelot." Garrett nodded.

"Really?" asked Lionel curiously, as we faded to a flashback where Garrett, as a young boy, scooped up piles of hay at the stable with a pitchfork.

"I was a stable boy, but I dreamt of becoming a knight," Garrett explained, as we saw another flashback where the horses were freaking out due to a fire that broke out in the stables. "One evening, there was a fire; I rushed to save all the horses but, well… I was hurt. At first, all I could see were shapes, then shadows, and finally, my world went black."

"So, you weren't born blind like Ray Charles?" Cherry guessed.

"I don't know who that is, but yes." Garrett replied.

"That _has_ to be scary." Cherry said.

"After I lost my sight, your father was the only one who still believed in me," Garrett said, continuing to explain to Kayley. "He told me that a knight's strength comes from the heart, and loyalty to the oath of Camelot: united we stand, now and forever. Any hope I had of becoming a knight died with him." 

Darla frowned as that sounded pretty sad.

"I felt that way too, but I knew he wouldn't want me to give up," Kayley said to Garrett. "He wouldn't want you to give up either. You are good as any other knight in Camelot."

"You really think so?" Garrett asked.

Kayley gave him an assuring smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Devon and Cornwall were still chasing after the twig.

"Hey, stick!" yelled Cornwall as they ran. "Come back! Come back, stick!" 

But they lost their stick, as Ayden flew over to laugh at their failure. 

"I got three words for you, birdie: 'Dinner is served!'" Cornwall then said and with that, he grabbed Ayden and swallowed him, but the falcon came out of Devon's mouth, unharmed.

* * *

Garrett put down some leaves, to make a makeshift bed. Ayden landed on the branch next to Kayley as the others set up camp in the same area.

"And how did you find Ayden?" Kayley asked, stroking the falcon.

"I didn't. When I came to live here, Ayden found me. He just appeared one day, as if destiny is watching over me. He taught me all the secrets of the forest. What can hurt you, and what can heal you," explained Garrett as he took a purple leaf from a healing plant, to show what he meant. "With Ayden as my eyes, I can survive anything. Look, I'll show you."

"This should be good." Patch remarked.

Garrett demonstrated to Kayley and the others of what he does to defeat a deadly plant. "I take my position, faced my fears," he then said, poking his staff to the plant, it opens up, revealing its tongue with a red bulb on the end. "And hold my ground, until the last, possible, moment, waiting for Ayden's signal..."

Ayden then chirped the signal and Garrett moved at the right time as the tongue swung out towards him.

"To evade!" Garrett continued as he whacked the tongue on the tip with his staff, making it dizzy. "See. Simple, now you try." he then said, handing the staff to Kayley.

"All right. No problem." Kayley replied.

"Take your position."

"Take my position."

"Face your fears."

"Face my fears."

The plant regained consciousness at that time.

"And hold your ground, until the last possible moment." finished Garrett. 

The plant swung its tongue at Kayley, who tried to knock it out, but missed and the tongue hit her in the stomach, knocking her backwards into Garrett's arms as Ayden chirped.

"Well, you moved too soon." noted Garrett.

"Uh-huh." replied Kayley, blushing, as Garrett felt happy that someone cared for him.

"Way to go, Kayley!" Darla beamed.

"Oh, uh, thank you, Daisy." Kayley said.

"Darla." Darla corrected with narrowed eyes.

"Um, right." Kayley said bashfully.

"Stand clear!" Devon's voice called out.

"Coming through." Cornwall added as they walked between Kayley and Garrett.

"Mind your backs!" Devon told them.

"Nice try, buddy." Cornwall said to Garrett.

"I say Kayley, do you have a light?" Devon then asked the girl.

Lionel sighed. "I gotcha covered." he replied, snapping his fingers and making a little flame dance across his fingertips.

* * *

Back at Ruber's camp at night, Ruber grabbed a handful of burning coal from his campfire and lifted them up high to his face. "When I get my hands on that girl..." he growled evilly with a menacing smirk on his face, as he clutched the coals in his hand.

"Patience, Ruber, good things come to those who wait~" Talia smirked as she batted her eyelashes at him.

Ruber sighed. "You're right... We only need to keep following those little pests, and then once I get Excalibur, I can skewer them all myself..." he grinned.

"There's a good boy~" Talia grinned back to him.

Ruber smiled. "And of course, that fool, Drell... Tomorrow, he's going to get the reward he so richly deserves." he replied, not realizing that Teen Drell was lying on his back a few meters away from them.

"You're quite brilliant, really." Talia smirked to Ruber.

"I'm well aware," Ruber replied. "Once I get rid of those sniveling little fools, I'm going to use Excalibur's power to personally give Drell his ultimate reward: **A FITTING DEATH!!** "

Teen Drell had wide eyes in horror as he overheard that.

"What a shame to see him go... But it might be best..." Talia giggled, a bit sinisterly.

"Indeed. I never liked that little walking ball of phlegm, anyway," Ruber replied. "And he actually thinks I'm his _friend_?! How stupid can one person _be_?!"

Teen Drell soon sat up and began to feel a little depressed on the inside and soon bowed his head as he stood up and walked away.

Bladebeak glanced at him. "Hm...? What's up?" he asked.

"I think I need to get out of here..." Teen Drell said to him, wiping his eyes. "I... Got sand in my eyes... I'm gonna go."

"Well... Alright then," Bladebeak replied. "Better late than never, I suppose."

"Easy for you to say, Cluckface, you never liked me anyway." Teen Drell snorted.

"I never liked how dim you were," Bladebeak replied. "But I wouldn't want you getting skewered. So it's better you're leaving now before Ruber has a chance to kill you."

"I don't know where I'm going, but anywhere has to be better than here... Even if that dragon meat tasted amazing..." Teen Drell replied, holding his stomach at first before he soon went to leave Ruber's crew.

"Good luck, wiseguy." Bladebeak replied before he turned over and went back to sleep.

Teen Drell sniffled a bit as he soon left the group since he found out Ruber really _was_ using him and was even going to kill him. He just had to wonder of where to go next, but alas, like most tasks, this would not be an easy one.

* * *

We are soon shown the thorn forest as the others kept on going. Ayden flew over the thorns and chirped.

"Ayden's spotted Excalibur!" Garrett told the others as the falcon then chirped more. "It must be near! Come on, let's go!"

"Oh, goody!" Mo beamed to that.

Kayley and Garrett ran in joy, and as soon as they arrive, Ayden brought down the belt from the sword, Kayley catches it.

"Look! This must be from Excalibur," Kayley said, taking a look. "But where's the sword?"

"Someone must have taken it or something." Garrett said, soon examining a giant footprint with his stick.

"Something _big_." Lionel noted.

"Oh, We'll never find Excalibur in time!" groused Kayley

"If we follow these tracks, we'll--" began Garrett.

Kayley stopped him. "Well, this is all your fault." she said.

"My fault?" he asked.

"Yes. If we hadn't stopped..."

"Quiet."

"We should have kept going."

"Shh!"

"I have to save my mother!"

"Please, I need to hear."

Suddenly, Ayden screeched, and without warning, an arrow suddenly came out of nowhere from the left, and grazed Garrett on the side, causing him to groan in pain and fall to the ground.

"Garrett!" exclaimed Kayley.

"Get them!!" shouted Ruber's voice in the distance.

"Aw, great, it's Ugly." Atticus glared once he heard Ruber's voice.

"NO!" Kayley cried out.

* * *

As Ruber approached Garrett, Ayden flew in, screeching and Garrett grabbed his staff and knocked Ruber into his henchmen, and Kayley helped him up and escorted to safety.

"Hey, you can't do this to me!" Talia cried out.

"See ya, Talia." Cherry smirked.

A spike slinger thug, followed behind, cutting many vines. This woke up the creatures, who whacked their hands to the ground, Devon and Cornwall narrowly dodged them and continues to run to safety. Kayley turns around to see Ruber running up with his sword, yelling, she lays Garrett down to recover, and she grabs a vine before she hoops it onto one of the creature's arm. As Ruber and his henchmen are near the creature, Kayley pulls it, making the creature to trap Ruber and his gang with his hand. Kayley then continues to escort Garrett to somewhere safe, as Ruber and his men yell and scream. Teen Drell stood over them as he briefly came by to see them.

"Oh, good, you can make yourself useful for once," Ruber told him. "Help us out."

Teen Drell crossed his arms and turned his head. "No!"

Ruber's eyes widened. "No? What the bloody hell do you mean no, you little twit?!" he snapped.

"You're not using me anymore!" Teen Drell glared at him. "I quit!"

"You little piece of waste!" Ruber growled angrily. "Wait until I get my hands on you... I'm going to--"

"Sorry, I can't hear ya, I'm too busy ditchin' ya!" Teen Drell said before running off on his own.

Ruber let out an angry snarl of rage as he punched the ground.

"Success! Victory! I'm on my own now! I don't know where I'm going but anywhere's better than here!" Teen Drell laughed as he ran off on his own with his long hair flowing in the wind.

"We're trapped!" The mace-wielding thug yelled out.

"No, duh!" Talia complained to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at night where the wagons are containing Juliana, was heading its way on the main road to Camelot. 

Juliana stared out of the window towards the moon. "My daughter. Please be safe." The woman prayed to herself.

Bladebeak looked on sadly, then he jumped up in fright as he heard a growl, and Juliana turned around suddenly as one of Ruber's ironmen entered the wagon.

"Nobody can stop Ruber's plans to take over Camelot!" The goon exclaimed as he left.

"You don't know my daughter!" Juliana replied, before turning to sadly face the window once more.

* * *

We cut back to the Forbidden Forest, rain and thunder had broken out. 

Kayley continued to escort Garrett to a nearby cave, and gently laid him down against a rock. She then took a leaf from the healing plant and placed it against Garrett's wound. "Please, don't die," The young woman begged. "I can't do this on my own."

Devon and Cornwall watched sadly as Ayden flew in. Patch looked a bit emotional along with them.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault that you were hurt, I was rambling on when I should have been quiet," Kayley sniffled. "I'm no help to anyone."

Garrett, after hearing this, turned his head around, and gently shushed her. Kayley turned around and held his hand.

"You were wrong." Garrett gently told her.

Kayley then broke down in tears, but Garrett wiped them away.

"Look at the sky, tell me what do you see?" Garrett asked Kayley. "Just close your eyes and describe it to me."

"The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight~" Lionel sang. "That's what I see, through your eyes.~"

"I see the heavens, each time that you'll smile~" Kayley gave it a try. "I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles~" Garrett tried to get up, but couldn't do it. Then the leaf suddenly dissolved and evaporated magically into his wound, healing it and mending his tunic. "Then suddenly I know what life is worthwhile, that's what I see, through your eyes~"

"Open up your eeeeyes~" Cherry sang.

"Wrong song." Atticus nudged her.

"Oh, sorry." Cherry said bashfully.

Kayley then hugged Garrett in relief, Garrett then embraced her heartwarmingly. Devon then hugged Cornwall's head so much, that he forced Devon to let go of him.

"That's what I see, through your eyes~" Lionel continued, as Kayley helped Garrett up with his stick and escorted him out of the cave as it stopped raining. "Here in the night, I see the sun. Here in the dark, our two hearts are one~" 

Kayley jumped onto a field, causing parts of it to rise with each step she took. She fell backwards and Garrett caught her. 

"It's out of our hands, and we can't stop what we have begun!~" Lionel continued. "And love just took me by surprise; looking through your eyes~"

Atticus gave a smile to Cherry from the singing.

"What?" Cherry glanced at him.

Devon and Cornwall, ran after Kayley and Garrett who are heading towards an upcoming cave. The others followed behind them. Teen Drell soon wandered on his own, watching them go, and he soon looked around before following after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the cave of thorns, Ruber managed to break through the soil and up to the surface. Then the Griffin did the same, throwing soil over Ruber and Talia.

"Well, masters... We lost them again." The Griffin shrugged. 

After one second, Ruber suddenly grabbed hold of the Griffin's head, pinning him down and raising his fist. The Griffin closed his eyes in fright, but nothing happened. The Griffin then opened one eye slowly and saw that Ruber was staring at the tracks of giant footprints.

"Ah... THAT'S where they went..." smirked Ruber.

We cut back to the adventure group with Kayley and Garrett, who are walking on from the part of the forest and encountered the white fog that covers the footprints.

"Uh-oh." Kayley frowned.

"What is it?" Garrett asked her.

"We've lost the tracks." Kayley told him.

Suddenly, a loud thumping noise was heard, making Devon and Cornwall look around.

"Tell me that was your stomach." Kayley said.

Garrett shook his head. "Just the ogre." he replied.

Devon went pale. "Ogre?!"

And on that, he and Cornwall made a run for it. "Well, see ya! Good luck! Have a nice life! Whatever's left of it..." he remarked.

"What's so scary about ogres?" asked Kayley.

"Are you kidding?!" Darla said to Kayley. "They're big, ugly monsters that eat people!"

"Except for maybe Shrek and Fiona." Cherry replied.

"Yeah, but I doubt it's them!" Darla said to her.

Then, a rib-cage of an animal landed on Kayley and Garrett, but neither of them were hurt.

"See?!!" Darla panicked to Kayley. "The scary thing about ogres is their appetite!"

"Oh no! I think it's Uncle Yorick!" Cornwall exclaimed at the ribcage, as Devon picked up a skull. "Alas, poor Yorick, I knew him well!" he remarked.

Ayden chirped into view, giving Kayley and Garrett the signal. 

Garrett gasped, as the ogre's gigantic foot emerges from the fog. "Quick! Get out of the way!" he yelled. 

Kayley and Garrett then leapt out of the skeleton before the ogre stepped on it. Kayley looked up to the ogre as parts of moss fall from him. Excalibur's scabbard fell with the moss and landed in front of Kayley.

"That ogre looks more like a stone giant." said Lionel.

"Yeah... Kinda..." Cherry replied.

"It's the scabbard from Excalibur!" Kayley gasped.

The rock ogre climbed into his cave.

"He does have the sword." Kayley said as she picked up the scabbard before walking towards the cave with Garrett, Ayden, Devon, Cornwall, and the group following behind.

* * *

We cut to the inside of the cave, rats were then shown before they scattered and the group then entered the cave. 

"Ogres sleeping during the day, we wait for him to fall asleep," Garrett whispered out a plan. "Then we grab the sword--"

"Define 'we'." Devon replied.

"Shhh, quiet," Garrett whispered. "The slightest noise and we're finished."

"Ooh, charming place. I must get the name of his decorator." Devon sarcastically remarked.

"What's he doing?" Garrett then asked.

Kayley carefully poked her head into the opening and all she could see was rocks and moss in the cave. "I don't see him." she replied.

"He's here, I can smell him." Garrett said.

"Something that big shouldn't be too hard to smell." noted Lionel.

Suddenly, the cave began to shake, and parts of the rocks and moss move, revealing that the rocks and moss are really the Stone Golem.

Kayley gasped. "You're right... He is here." she replied.

"Where's Excalibur?" asked Patch. 

Kayley saw that the ogre was picking food from parts of his teeth by using Excalibur as a toothpick. "He's using it as a toothpick!" she exclaimed.

"Talk about disrespectful..." Lionel remarked.

"Tell me when he falls asleep." Garrett told them, but right after he said that, the ogre yawned, and went to sleep, causing the cave to shake like an earthquake.

"Let me guess: He fell asleep." Cornwall remarked.

"Describe the layout." Garrett then said.

Cherry spotted Excalibur sticking out from the ogre's hand, and a ledge above the sword, which glints. "Erm... There's a ledge, that hangs just above the sword," she then gave a small gulp. "But it must be a 20 foot drop."

"So unless you can fly, good luck." Lionel added.

Garrett used his staff and placed it next to Cornwall. He placed his hand on the stick, and compared it to Cornwall's height. He then walked away, leaving Devon and Cornwall confused.

* * *

Later, we see Devon and Cornwall's tail was hooked on the rock on the ledge, as Devon and Cornwall were holding onto Garrett who was holding onto Kayley with his staff who was trying to grab Excalibur. Devon and Cornwall were heard groaning.

"Lower down... More..." Cherry said.

"Hey, gang!" Teen Drell said, coming up behind her.

"Yaugh!" Cherry yelped, jumping high in the air and fell flat on the ground from the scare, breathing shallowly and frantically.

"Whoa... Someone's a little jumpy." Teen Drell said, looking down to her.

"No shit, she's a little jumpy! Don't sneak up on her like that!" Lionel snapped. "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you were off with your super-cool best buddy, Ru-ber."

"Oh, I'm done with him," Teen Drell huffed. "You guys were right, he _was_ using me..."

"Well, better late than never, I guess," Lionel replied. "Good to know you woke up and smelled the truth."

"I'm sorry," Teen Drell said and looked down at Cherry. "And I'm sorry for scaring you."

"That's something I'd never thought I'd hear him say." Cherry said to herself.

"Well... Apology accepted..." Lionel replied with a smile and a firm handshake. "Welcome aboard."

Teen Drell smiled back, shaking his hand back a bit.

"Hey, boss! Look! It's Excal--" Spike-Hands pointed before Talia shoved one of his mace balls into his mouth.

"Shush!" Talia shushed him and then turned to see that the ogre hasn't woken up and the chain is still in place.

"I hate ogres..." Ruber grumbled. "Walk this way."

Ruber's minions tip toe behind Talia and Ruber, making metallic noises with every step they take. Ruber sighs in annoyance. Devon spots Ruber, Talia, The Griffin, and the henchmen in the distance.

"Oh, no, it's him!" Devon panicked, pointing at Ruber, accidentally letting go of Garrett's foot.

"Hey!" Garrett cried out from below.

"Oops." Devon said nervously.

The chain began the jolt, Kayley nearly fell, but her feet managed to stay hooked on Garrett's staff. Kayley had lowered herself enough to Excalibur. Ruber then had climbed on the Griffin and it began to fly off, causing dust to rise.

"Don't--" Cherry panicked as the Griffin was about to sneeze.

"Ah... Ah... AH-CHOOO!!!" The Griffin sneezed.

Ruber and Talia gasped, then Cornwall, Garrett, and Kayley. The stone ogre opened his eye in front of Kayley.

"Uh-oh... Naptime's over..." Kayley panicked. "Swing me back and forth!" 

Garrett did so, but he groaned while he did. 

"You're getting very sleepy... Sleeeeepy...." Kayley mused and soon, the ogre fell back asleep.

Cherry bit onto her nails a bit.

"I think he's asleep now, Cherry." Darla said.

"Okay... Good..." Cherry sighed with a small smirk. "I wasn't scared."

Darla rolled her eyes from that claim.

"Can you reach?" asked Garrett.

Kayley had grabbed hold of the sword. "I've got it!" she replied.

"Awesome," replied Lionel. "Now let's get outta here before he wakes up!!"

Devon and Cornwall groaned as Ayden grabbed Devon by the head and pulled the chain to safety.

"Carefully now!" Atticus warned.

"Don't worry, I got this." Kayley told him.

"I hope she does." Mo said.

"So do I." Atticus nodded out of comfort.

Devon and Cornwall moaned as Ayden grabbed hold of Devon's head and pulled the chain to safety. Ruber, Talia, and the Griffin flew off again to try to steal back the sword, but the ogre, still groggy, yawned in front of them, as the group ran for the exit. Ruber, Talia, and the Griffin screamed as they fall to the ground. Three of Ruber's henchmen chased after the group, but the ogre slammed his hand into them, narrowly missing the group. Ruber, Talia, and the Griffin land, and the ogre yawned and lifted his hand in the air. The flattened, but unharmed minions, blinked. Then the ogre began to change his sleeping position. Ruber, Talia, and the Griffin gasped, as the ogre's rear end was lowering in front of them. The ogre then sat down in his sleeping position, causing dust to rise. 

Lionel smirked. "Well, well, well. Looks like you're finally where you belong!" he chuckled

Teen Drell soon looked out to see Ruber, Talia, and the Griffin.

"You use a spell to get us out of here RIGHT NOW!" Ruber snapped at the teenage warlock.

Teen Drell just pulled out a balloon, and then blew into it, inflating it. He then used his magic to twist it into a balloon animal, and then poofed up a large, sharp pin.

"What're you doing?!" Ruber asked him.

Teen Drell smirked, about to poke the balloon with the pin. Talia and the Griffin gestured not to burst the balloon, but then Teen Drell burst it anyway. The ogre barely even moved. 

Ruber flinched, looking around, then smirking. "HA!" he then yelled out before cupping his mouth in horror.

The ogre let out a roaring yawn before it rolled over onto them in its sleep. Teen Drell snickered from that with a smirk.

"Uh... Thanks again..." Cherry said.

"Sure!" Teen Drell smirked. "That'll teach 'em to use me."

"Well, master, at least things can't get any worse." The Griffin replied.

Just then, the ground began to shake.

"Wanna bet?" asked Ruber.

Teen Drell soon rushed off to join the others to the exit of the cave. They soon heard and smelled something as Ruber, Talia, and the Griffin were sent flying above them and crashed in front of the wall, dodging its stalactites.

"Whoa! Watch it!" Cornwall complained.

"Seize them!" Ruber commanded.

"Yes, master!" The griffin replied.

Devon and Cornwall were the first to run through the exit and stopped at a cliff.

"There's no way out!" Cornwall cried out.

"Well, there's one way out: You'll have to fly!" Mo suggested.

"We can't fly!" Devon replied before glancing at Teen Drell as he joined them. "We've explained that, before our song."

"Then we better do _something_!!" Lionel replied.

Kayley and Garrett bump into them, knocking themselves off the cliff.

"Houston, we have a PROBLEM!!!!!" Cornwall cried out with his voice echoing as they slid down the cliff.

Teen Drell soon took out his magic wand and tried to levitate them to safety with his magic.

Lionel then suddenly hit himself. "Wait a second... I could just give everyone hang-gliders! But I doubt that would do any good now..."

"What's a... Hang-glider...?" Teen Drell asked, a bit ignorantly.

"It's like... A big bird you fly on, except it doesn't poop, breathe, or eat." Lionel replied before snapping his fingers and giving everyone on his team a hang-glider.

"Oh... Neat-o..." Teen Drell replied with a small laugh. "Mind if I join ya?"

Lionel zapped one up for him as well. "Sure, why not?"

Teen Drell beamed, holding onto his hang-glider as he came to go with them.

"This is so weird..." Cherry said. "He's still annoying, but he's not as jerky as a teenager as he is in the present day."

"Give him time," Lionel replied. "With luck, he might actually improve as a person. All he needs is the right guidance."

"All right... I guess this is it then..." Cherry said, looking to the hang-glider.

"Boy, does that remind me of Rio." Atticus commented.

"Oh, yeah," Cherry said. "You and Mo went there together."

"Neat!" Lionel replied as he leapt from the cliff. "COWABUNGA...!"

Cherry tugged her collar nervously.

"Come on, Cherry, let's get going." Patch smiled.

"Coming..." Cherry said, though she stood still.

Lionel then flew his glider back up. "You're getting cold feet, aren't you?" he asked.

Cherry grinned bashfully in response which of course to most meant 'Yes'.

Lionel sighed. "Fine... Get on my back." he replied.

Cherry looked to him and soon jumped onto his back right away without any other word.

Lionel sighed with a smile. "Cripes, I love you..." he remarked, before leaping into the air with his glider once more.

"Look out below!" Cherry called out before she soon flew along with him.

* * *

And so the group followed them on their own gliders, eventually making a splash-landing in a lake below. Everyone then poked their heads out.

"Ooh... That's kind of refreshing." Darla laughed from the lake water.

"We did it. We did it!" exclaimed Kayley. "I can't believe it! We did it!"

Garrett chuckled. "Congratulations."

Kayley took Excalibur out of its scabbard. "So this is Excalibur..."

Lionel took it to see. "I'm gonna try something," he replied, holding up the sword and clearing his throat. "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!!" he exclaimed.

Kayley and Garrett glanced in confusion while the others watched him, though nothing seemed to really happen to Lionel after he said that. Atticus couldn't help but chuckle though as it was kind of funny.

Lionel shrugged. "Eh, maybe that could be another adventure... Either the live-action He-Man movie or the 2002 series." he replied.

"Heh, I just watched the Nostalgia Critic review on the live-action movie the other day." Cherry chuckled from that suggestion.

"Eh, I felt like his review was biased," Lionel replied. "Just like the one he did on _Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog_."

"I found it a bit entertaining, but I know what you mean," Cherry said to him. "But that would be interesting, like for Atticus's birthday when we saw He-Man and She-Ra with that special sword."

"Huh... Neat!" Lionel replied. "For what it's worth, I liked Phelous' review of the He-Man and She-Ra Christmas special."

"I'll be sure to check that out later," Cherry said. "Hey, Atticus, you up for a He-Man adventure in the future?"

"You know it!" Atticus beamed.

"Whoo!" Lionel fist-pumped. "Penciling that in for another day!"

* * *

"Someone do something!" Talia soon snapped to Ruber and his Griffin.

"Like you said... Patience..." Ruber replied. "We'll get them..."

Talia glanced at him.

"Your words, not mine." Ruber reminded her.


	6. Chapter 6

In the Round Table Room, Kayley, Mo and Garrett entered by lifting up a floor tile and moving it aside, with Patrick and Atticus entering after, followed by Lionel, Darla, and Cherry. Kayley spotted Ruber trying to strike Arthur with Excalibur, but he kept missing and ending up striking the table, causing splinters to fly.

"I'm gonna have more fun of getting rid of you than when I got rid of Sir Lionel!" Ruber exclaimed.

At this, Kayley clenched her fists in anger. How dare this man gloat about murdering her father! She began to climb up a scaffolding.

King Arthur groaned. "I may not survive..." he said.

"Kayley, no!" whispered Garrett.

"...But you'll never destroy the ideals of Camelot!" The king concluded.

"Well, I've got to start somewhere," shrugged Ruber, as he swung Excalibur at Arthur, but the latter dodged as Ruber struck the edge of the table. The villain then hefted Excalibur into the air and grabbed Arthur mercilessly. "Say hello to your new king!"

"CHAAARGE!" Patrick yelled out.

"Patrick!" Arthur gasped in relief, seeing his very good friend.

"Release him, Ruber!" Patrick glared.

"Ah, yes, brave Sir Patrick," Ruber smirked. "You want your precious King? Then _here_ , take him!" he pitched Arthur across the room, though luckily Lionel was able to cushion his fall by poofing up a haystack.

"It's over, Ruber; You're no king!" Atticus snapped.

Ruber thought it over. "You're right! Perhaps, I'm... More of A GOD!" he exclaimed.

From the scaffolding, Kayley was standing on a wooden beam attached to a rope. "Hey, Ruber!" she shouted.

Ruber turned around, and his eyes widened. "...You!" he exclaimed.

"I will not serve a false king, and neither will anyone else here!" Kayley replied.

"I certainly won't!" Patrick glared to Ruber as he held his own sword. "My sword might not be as mighty or important as Excalibur, but it could still do the job. Kayley? You wanna handle him for a while?"

It would be my honor." Kayley replied.

Ruber growled after hearing Kayley's words from ten years ago. Kayley then swung down on the beam which knocked Ruber off the table straight to the window.

* * *

We cut outside of the tower, where the window shattered and out came Ruber and Kayley landing on the tiled floor behind the circles of stones, unharmed. Kayley came to and see that Ruber is doing the same. He then got himself up, using Excalibur, with its blade digging into the tiled-floor. Kayley gasped and turns to see the Magic Stone, now completely covered with thorny vines, and then turns to Ruber who is getting himself back on his feet. Kayley came up with a plan and slowly backed away to lure Ruber to the stone.

"The Magic Stone..." Patrick whispered to himself.

"You're in the way, just like your father!" Ruber growled as Kayley hid behind a stone pillar. "Since you're DYING to be like him..." he swung Excalibur at her, but Kayley dodged out of the way, rolled towards the stone, and got herself back on her feet. She placed her hand on the stone, and its magic swirled around her hand. "...let's see if I can help you out!"

As Ruber prepared to strike, Garrett approached behind him with his staff, ready to strike him, but Ruber spotted him from the corner of his eye, and then turned around and sliced Garrett's staff in half with Excalibur.

The two halves of the staff landed on the ground, and Garrett felt around to find his staff as Ruber approached him. "Oopsie-daisy... You probably needed that!" he remarked as he grabbed Garrett by the hair.

Kayley watched in shock as Ruber grabbed Garrett by the shoulder and threw him to her, but luckily she caught him.

"Where's your pigeon now?" Ruber asked.

"Hold your ground, until the last possible moment." whispered Kayley.

"Yes. And you'll give me the signal." Garrett whispered back.

"Two for the price of one!" Ruber grinned as he soon prepared to strike.

Kayley and Garrett glared at Ruber as they wait for the right moment to move away.

"This must be my lucky day!" Ruber continued.

"Now!" Kayley soon told Garrett.

Kayley and Garrett then moved away from each other just as Ruber struck Excalibur at them, missing them completely, and ending up stabbing the stone instead. Ruber soon realizes this, as the vines break off from the stone.

"Oh, no! The stone!" Ruber gasped.

Ruber tried to yank himself free, but was unable to do so, since he wasn't the rightful king. Kayley watched as Ruber screams in pain, as the stone's magic flashed on Ruber's fused arm and Excalibur. Then lightning struck Excalibur, and a magic beam flashes around him as the potion's magic exploded into smoke. The beam caused a magical shock-wave that spread throughout the kingdom.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Juliana fought off the thugs, the magical shock-wave passed, transforming not just all of Ruber's minions, but Bladebeak back to their normal selves. Then the magical shock-wave passed Devon and Cornwall, finally separating them to bodies of their own. Patrick narrowed his eyes to Ruber with a firm nod of the head. Patch gasped and smiled to the two-headed dragon as something amazing happened to them.

"Hey!" Devon and Cornwall both smiled to their new forms as Patch looked happy for them, but then they both looked sad, and as the second magical shockwave passed, they both rejoined, becoming conjoined twins once more.

* * *

In the Round Table room, the magical shockwave passed Arthur, which removed the sling from him and healed his arm. Arthur looked at his healed arm and gasped happily.

"Oh, Arthur, you feeling okay?" Patrick asked. "I know I didn't do a whole lot..."

"That's quite alright, Patrick," Arthur smiled. "I think I'm going to be just fine."

"Besides, take a look!" Lionel pointed outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the magic stone, the light beam flashed rapidly as lightning continued to strike Ruber's arm. Ruber was laughing like a maniac as the light beam blasted off his shoulderpads and his armor plates. Then Ruber noticed his mechanical arm was being dismantled, and continued laughing as he turned charcoal black. After the last armor plate was blown off of him, a ball of green light burst out of his chest and Ruber was disintegrated into smoke from chest to toe, whilst his arm was dismantled completely with the fused hand, leaving only Excalibur in the stone where lightning struck the hilt. The light beam faded away as Excalibur's hilt turns from black back to sunlight-gold. Kayley watched as the light beam and the flashing on the stone faded away. There was only clouds of smoke left above the stone.

Then, something fell from the sky and landed back on earth. The smoke cleared, revealing that it was one of Ruber's shoulder pads. Kayley ran up to Garrett and hugged him as Devon and Cornwall landed in the circle of stones and Ayden flew into view. They all watched as Arthur stepped out of the castle and walked up to the stone, then drew Excalibur out and held it in the air, then the sword shone with a lens flare. Patrick smiled to his oldest and closest friend, feeling very happy for him.

* * *

We are soon shown the brightly lit Round Table Room, decorated with flags with the interlocked rings on them. Kayley in her white glittering dress, steps into the room, where Arthur and Garrett, in his knight uniform is waiting. Then Devon and Cornwall then sniffle and their blow their snouts.

"Kayley?" Juliana called to her daughter who then turned around so that she could hand her Sir Lionel's shield. "You forgot this. Take it, it's yours."

"Aw, how touching." Darla beamed.

King Arthur held Excalibur in the air. "I dub thee: Sir Garrett," he said as he tapped Excalibur on Garrett's shoulder. "And I dub thee: Lady Kayley." and he tapped Excalibur on Kayley's shoulder. "Thank you for saving Camelot. You have reminded us that the kingdom's strength is not based on a king, but the strength of the people. From this day forward, You will both sit as Knights of the Round Table!"

Kayley gasped in joy, as everyone and the knights cheered and applauded. Then, music started to play in the background as they began dancing. Kayley handed her shield to Arthur who walked away with it as she danced with Garrett, and Bladebeak danced with his wife. Atticus soon bowed to Mo and she giggled to that and went to dance with him.

"Too bad Urchin couldn't be here." Darla said, feeling left out from the dancing.

"Yeah," Patch agreed. "Or Colette."

"Hey, no worries," replied Lionel. "You can tell 'em all about it afterwards! And speaking of dances..." he turned to Cherry. "Might I have THIS one, mi'lady?"

Darla and Patch smiled from Lionel's comfort.

"Hmm... You may as long as you don't mind me stepping on your feet sometimes." Cherry smirked.

"Don't worry, that's why I put cotton balls in them!" Lionel replied. "Now... Let's us groove-eth!"

Cherry soon went out to the dance floor with Lionel to join Atticus and Mo as they danced together, as always.

"Isn't this everything you've ever wanted?" asked Kayley.

"Hmm... Not quite... Everything." Garrett replied, as he and Kayley shared a kiss.

Devon and Cornwall watch in awe and teary eyes.

Then Devon started making kissing noises at Cornwall, who shoved him away. "Hey! Don't even think about it!" he snapped, as Ayden flew over them, to Merlin, who stroked his feathers.

"Well done, Ayden." The wizard smiled.

"Merlin." Patrick smiled to the wizard.

"Patrick." Merlin smiled back.

"Thank you, old friend." Patrick smiled, hugging the wizard.

Kayley handed Garrett his new staff and led him away. It seemed to be a happy ending for everyone.

"Well, we did it," Atticus smiled. "We helped save the world. Again."

"Yeah," Lionel agreed as they saw Garrett and Kayley ride off into the horizon. "Our job is done in this tale."

Darla and Patch waved to them.

"Goodbye!" Mo called out. "It was really nice meeting you!"

"And it was nice meeting you as well!" called out Kayley. "May you all have grand luck in your journeys!"

"Thanks!" Mo beamed.

A portal soon appeared out of nowhere to take them all back home after another completed adventure.

But Drell poked his head out of it. "Just a second," he stated. "Sure you helped Kayley and Garrett, and teen-me, but just cuz your adventure is done here doesn't mean you're done with the medieval adventures just yet!"

"Whatya mean...?" Cherry asked him, uneasily.

"See, you guys have another quest," explained Drell. "It involves this kid named Taryn, and his journey to destroy this artifact of evil called the Black Cauldron. This demon named the Horned King was looking for it, and if he gets it, he will use it to raise an army of the undead to serve his will for eternity."

"But you're coming with us, right?" Cherry asked hopefully before her eyes widened. "Did I just beg for Drell to come with me somewhere?"

"Well, of _course_ I am!" Drell replied.

"Phew..." Cherry sighed in relief.

"Aww... Did you miss me?" Drell smirked.

"What? Huh? Oh, no, no!" Cherry covered up. "Don't be silly... Uh... I just wanted to make sure you would be alright without us if you DIDN'T come along on the trip."

"Maybe..." Lionel shrugged. "Look, you gonna come or not?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," Drell replied. "This might be a bit intense. Not that I don't think you guy can't handle it, but you might need a bit of extra help. Cherry? Atticus? Mo? Patch? I'm sure you remember me talking about this at some point in Magic Training Classes."

"Yeah, I do," Atticus said. "You and Mr. Snipe thought of making it into a field trip once."

"Yeah, but we couldn't work it out that way then, but now, we found a way," Drell said. "Lionel, I'm sure you'd love to join in."

"Boy, would I!" Lionel replied.

"Yep... I knew it..." Drell hid a small smirk to that. "Hope you guys are still hungry for an adventure."

"Hungry?" Lionel asked. "I still got room for seconds!"

"Ah, that's what I like to see," Drell said to them. "Enthusiasm!"

"Well... I guess we could go against this... Erm... Horned King guy..." Cherry replied. "Is there anyone else we should know about?"

"Well... There is this one girl..." Drell paused a bit. "What's her name? Emmaline? Evelyn? Eloise...? Sorry, guys, hang on..." he then poofed up a picture, adjusting his glasses. "Ah! Eilonwy, that was it."

"Right then," Mo nodded. "We're gonna have to help them beat the Horned King."

"And... I'll be sure to do my best to help you," Drell said. "Hm... So Devon and Cornwall didn't stay separated... I guess they're doomed to stick together forever like Zak and Wheezie."

"...Who?" Cherry asked.

"From Dragon Land, of course!" Drell replied. "You know... I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land of-" he then saw them feeling really confused until he soon realized w _hy_ they didn't seem to remember any of that. "Oh! Uh... I mean... Never mind! Erm... Forget I just said that."

The group rolled their eyes in response.

Drell soon took them through the portal to take them into the Spellman house. "Excuse me, before we go, I think I need a snack." he then said.

"Of course you do." Cherry replied.

* * *

Drell soon went into the kitchen as they soon followed him inside as Salem was keeping an eye on Ambrose since Hilda and Zelda didn't seem to be there.

"Alright, people, let's load up on snacks," Lionel advised. "This journey could be even rougher than the previous one, so we might not find anywhere to get food while we're there."

"Right." The others had to agree.

"Hey, Drell, wait up!" Cherry called, going after the warlock.

Salem soon hit his paw on the remote to change the channel from Teletubbies for Ambrose to Charlie's Angels so that he could enjoy while babysitting the baby warlock. "I might as well get _something_ outta this..." he then said to himself.

Ambrose cooed to the cat.

"Ah, ah, ah, you're not telling your mom nuthin'," Salem smirked to the baby warlock. "If I'm gonna babysit you, I'm gettin' something out of this ordeal."

Ambrose flopped backwards onto his blanket and attempted to chew on his own toes.

"Good talk." Salem deadpanned.

"Haha, Salem's gotta babysit." Cherry smirked.

Lionel poked his head in. "Alright, snacks ans drinks are loaded up." he said.

"Sounds good," Cherry said. "What's keeping Drell then?"

Drell smirked as he soon took out a very big sandwich from the fridge, holding his stomach in hunger.

"Wow! You must've been hungry while we were gone." Atticus said.

"You have no idea." Drell said as he immediately began going to town on the sandwich.

Cherry winced a bit as food went flying around as he began to eat it which made Ambrose giggle a bit.

Eventually, Drell finished the sandwich, and ate the olive on the toothpick. "Ah... That oughta tide me over for a while," he replied. "Now let's get going!"

Ambrose reached out to his father.

"Aww... I'm sorry, 'Brose..." Drell cooed as he soon walked over and picked up his son to calm him down a little. "Daddy's gotta get going, but when he gets back, we'll do something fun, okay?" he then smiled to him.

Ambrose giggled and clapped in response.

"Sound good, buddy? Good!" Drell smiled to him. "Okay, you be good for your Mommy and Aunt Zelda, and Daddy will see you later."

Salem chuckled, unable to resist laughing at the idea of Drell using baby talk.

"Watch it, Felix," snapped Drell. "Or else I'll deal with _you_."

"Gah!" Salem yelped, running off.

Ambrose giggled a little from that.

"Alright, kiddo," Drell patted his son on the head. "I'll see _you_ later, okay?"

Ambrose hugged his father a bit.

"Aww... Come here..." Drell smiled, hugging his son back. "You be a good boy now."

Ambrose babbled in response. Drell hugged Ambrose one last time and soon put him back down in his playpen, and soon walked off to join the others on a new adventure.

"Well, off we go," Mo remarked. "To find the Black Cauldron and save another world."

"This should be interesting," Cherry said. "Drell, were you around in this time?"

"Actually, I wasn't even born yet like Celestia and Luna in this time period." Drell replied.

"Well, that saves us from having to deal with any time disruptions," Lionel replied. "The less problems we have to deal with on this mission, the better."

"Yeah, which is why I'm coming too," Drell said. "It was that or a machine to send you back in time and I'd just stay behind to operate it since someone would need to stay aside and send you there, like Mr. Snipe and I discussed before settling on this agreement."

"Fair point." Patch replied.

"All right... Then let's go..." Drell said. "Cherry, I understand you have something?"

"Uh, I might..." Cherry said, sheepishly taking out a pocket watch which was more than a mere pocket watch.

"It's the watch from our _Toy Story_ adventures." replied Lionel.

"Something like that, yeah," Cherry said. "There's a time travel feature. Though, this may not come into play when the _Back to the Future_ trilogy comes in."

"I think I might skip that since that's science over magic." Drell remarked.

"You might, but we might just bingewatch the trilogy this summer." Lionel replied.

"Have fun with that... And the AU's that may come along with it..." Drell said. "Let's go."

Cherry soon set the watch to take them back into the time with the Black Cauldron and soon went them all away into a brand new adventure until the next time.

The End... At least, until next time!


End file.
